Le dernier été
by RLobinske
Summary: Daria and Jane's story during the summer after Is It College Yet? They enjoy their remaining free summer before they leave Lawndale for college in Boston. Translations by Mathilde and Mr. Orange
1. Sauver un dernier été

Daria et les personnages associés sont propriété de MTV. Cette oeuvre de fiction amateur est écrite uniquement à des fins de divertissement. Aucun argent, aucune valeur négociable ni autres biens n'ont été échangés.

Richard Lobinske  
Traduction par Mathilde et Mr. Orange

**Sauver un dernier été**

La lumière du soleil d'été brillait entre les rideaux entrebâillés et dessinait une ligne lumineuse sur une silhouette endormie. Au fur et à mesure que le jour se levait, les rayons progressaient vers une chevelure auburn. Lorsque le soleil montant atteignit ses yeux, Daria Morgendorffer émit un léger gémissement accompagné d'un "Zut" murmuré. Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour attraper ses lunettes, Daria marmonna "S'il est suffisamment tard pour ce petit rayon de soleil, je ferais mieux de me lever avant qu'Hélène de Lawndale ne lance un millier de vaisseaux pour me réveiller". Elle repoussa le drap en rajustant sa chemise de nuit Mark Twain.

Parcourant du regard les murs gris capitonnés de sa chambre, elle s'arrêta sur le trophée Daine Fossey qu'elle avait reçu la veille lors de la remise des diplômes, et s'autorisa un petit sourire de fierté. Après des années à avoir l'impression que peu, voire aucune, des personnes à Lawndale High n'avait jamais remarqué son travail, le sentiment était plaisant. Son sourire se fit narquois lorsqu'elle se rappela le discours qu'elle avait improvisé en avançant vers le podium. A ce moment, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir jeter un œil sur les photos des réactions de la classe. Son sourire en coin se transforma en grimace lorsqu'un _Je me demande ce que Tom en aurait dit_ lui traversa l'esprit à l'improviste. Le pincement au cœur fut suivi d'un "Et le fumier fait toujours un mal de chien" parfaitement audible. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte, tout en essayant de se sortir de la tête le souvenir de sa relation récemment terminée. 

Douchée, revigorée, et vêtue d'un t-shirt vert et de jeans glissés dans ses bottes préférées, elle commençait à se sentir prête à affronter le monde, ou du moins le besoin qu'avait sa mère de lui trouver une occupation "en contact avec les autres". Presque comme par hasard, un "Bonjour ma chérie" s'éleva dans les escaliers en provenance de sa mère, Hélène. "Tu veux un petit déjeuner?". Un ton plus bas, elle ajouta "Ou est-ce que le déjeuner serait plus approprié?"

Daria descendit les escaliers tout en répondant "L'un ou l'autre me convient, tant qu'il y a du café". Dans la cuisine, elle se versa une tasse, s'empara de gâteaux au sucre, et se dirigea vers la table.

Son père, Jake, leva les yeux de son journal et lança un joyeux "'jour, fifille! Alors, comment tu te sens en ce premier jour de liberté?". Elle s'assit et prit sa section du journal.

"A peu près comme tous les autres, encore que j'aie l'impression que la liberté ne va pas durer bien longtemps" déclara Daria tout en, regardant sa mère du coin de l'oeil.

"Daria, tu sais à quel point je ne veux pas que tu gâches un temps si précieux de ta vie à traîner sans rien faire d'utile" dit Hélène en plissant les yeux. "Si tu ne veux pas te trouver d'activité utile pour l'été, je le ferai à ta place. Je suis sure que Mr O'Neill sera ravi que tu l'aides à nouveau."

"Maman, si tu fais ça, j'aurai besoin d'un avocat" fut la réponse abrupte de Daria. Elle inspira profondément et baissa le regard avant de continuer. "Ecoute, tu sais que j'ai eu pleins d'ennuis pour m'inscrire à la fac, je viens de finir les épreuves de fin d'année, et en plus, j'ai rompu avec Tom, … ". Tandis qu'elle continuait à parler, ses épaules s'abaissèrent un peu plus "... alors est-ce tu pourrais me donner un peu de temps que je remette tout d'aplomb avant d'être obligée de trouver une occupation utile, s'il te plaît?" Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de sa mère quand elle eut fini.

Ce rappel stoppa Hélène en plein élan, et elle se retourna pour s'asseoir à côté de Daria. "Oh, Daria" dit-elle "Je suis désolée, je sais que tu es encore sous le coup de ta rupture avec Tom, mais tu dois apprendre à aller de l'avant, même quand tu n'en a pas envie." A nouveau, elle baissa la voix et, marmonnant à moitié, ajouta tristement "C'est ce que nous devons tous faire." Le front de Daria se plissa à cette réponse, ou peut-être était-ce à cause de la sonnerie presque prévisible du téléphone portable d'Hélène.

Après le "Bonjour, Eric", Daria se contenta d'ignorer le reste de la conversation alors que sa mère se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Daria grignota son petit déjeuner et sirota son café, tout en profitant du rituel du journal du matin avec son père. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hélène revint à pas rapides, et en parlant tout aussi vite. "Réunion de dernière minute, de toutes façons il faut que j'y aille aujourd'hui, je ne devrais pas renter après sept heures. Daria, est-ce que tu pourrais préparer les lasagnes pour ce soir s'il te plait?" Sur ce, la porte se ferma et la maison retomba dans un silence troublé par un occasionnel bruissement de journal.

Jake jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son journal "Tu ferais mieux de trouver quelque chose rapidement, elle est encore sur le sentier de la guerre après ton discours d'hier, quelque chose à propos de ton incapacité à voir le bon côté de quoi que ce soit". L'expression attentionnée de son visage se fit rageur lorsqu'il cria "Comme si je ne savais pas ce que c'est que de s'entendre dire "Encaisse les coups et continue", mon vieux et le caporal Ellenbogen me le disaient tout le temps." Tandis que son père continuait à râler, Daria se leva et se dirigea vers le lave-vaisselle, finissant son café avant de déposer la tasse dans la machine.

"D'accord, P'pa, je crois que j'ai compris. Je vais chez Jane." lança Daria par dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée et en sortant.

Même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, Daria se réjouit d'avoir choisi un t-shirt plutôt que son habituelle veste. Le soleil du début d'après-midi et l'air immobile étaient étouffants, et Daria avait l'air un peu flapie quand Jane Lane ouvrit la porte en annonçant "Le château Lane est heureux de vous accueillir."

"Tu est bien gaie pour un début d'après-midi," dit Daria en entrant.

"Je te ferai savoir que je suis debout et réveillée depuis des heures aujourd'hui " répondit Jane d'un air espiègle. "J'ai appris que la Galerie de Gary a si bien marché ces derniers temps qu'il a ouvert une galerie annexe pour les œuvres originales. Alors je me suis levée ce matin et je suis allée lui parler, et il m'a demandé d'exposer mon travail en dépôt-vente." 

Les yeux de Daria s'agrandirent légèrement d'excitation en apprenant l'opportunité offerte à son amie. "C'est génial. Maintenant tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter autant de ce que tu vas faire cet été, contrairement à moi." Les paroles de Daria avaient commencé par traduire son agitation, puis retombèrent en évoquant un autre été de travaux forcés. 

"Je dois donc comprendre que l'unité parentale double X s'est déjà laissée emporter par la frénésie des activités estivales?" dit Jane en ouvrant la voie vers sa chambre à l'étage.

"C'est rien de le dire, elle m'a même menacé de me renvoyer au Camp des Chaudes Larmes si je ne trouve pas quelque chose vite fait." grommela Daria en se laissant tomber sur le lit, la tête pendant en dehors.

Prenant sur la table un tube de pâte à cookie à moitié entamé, et pointant la télécommande vers la télé, Jane s'assit sur le lit et proclama "OK, on va avoir besoin de carburant pour les neurones."

Alors qu'elle offrait la pâte à Daria, la télé annonça "Des lacs conçus par le génie génétique à partir de crottes de mouche pour convenir à leurs besoins. Des insectes terraformateurs, bientôt sur _Triste Monde Tragique_." 

Des heures plus tard, Daria était assise sur le lit de Jane, les bars croisés, et l'air quasi désespéré. "Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de faire comme moi?" s'enquit Jane. "Trouves toi quelques trucs sérieux à écrire, et dis à ta mère que c'est formateur pour ta future carrière. Peut-être même que tu pourrais en envoyer certains et te faire un peu de pognon au passage" ajouta-t'elle.

"L'idée a du mérite, mais maman ne marchera jamais, elle dira que j'aurai l'air de glander à la maison tout l'été" soupira Daria. "La seule façon pour que ça marche, ça serait que ça ressemble à un vrai boulot" Daria s'arrêta, fronçant des sourcils et réfléchissant, puis, les yeux s'illuminant, dit "Un peu comme un écrivain freelance. Hmm, ça pourrait fonctionner après tout." 

Jane se tourna et pointa son pinceau sur Daria. "Je parie que si tu mets au point un planning de livraisons régulières, elle pourrait se laisser faire."

"Fais gaffe, ce truc est chargé." dit Daria en esquivant une gouttelette de peinture échappée du pinceau, puis elle ajouta, après quelques instants de réflexion "Jouer sur son côté avocate, lui présenter l'affaire comme un contrat, l'impliquer dans l'histoire tout en me laissant libre d'écrire. Je crois qu'on tient le bon bout." Daria laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en finissant. 

"Génial!" s'exclama Jane. "Maintenant qu'on a résolu ton problème, peut-être que tu peux m'aider à remplir les formulaires pour l'aide financière. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire suffisamment de ventes chez Gary pour payer mes études à BFAC, n'est-ce pas?"

Daria répondit "D'accord, mais il va falloir un peu plus de carburant" en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, la pâte à cookie ayant pris le premier plan dans ses pensées.

* * *

Sur la table, Daria fit glisser une feuille de papier vers sa mère. "Voilà comme ça se présente. Je vais écrire au moins une histoire complète ou un poème toutes les deux semaines, et déposer une demande de publication. L'enveloppe sera remplie en ta présence, et c'est toi qui l'apporteras au bureau de poste pour éviter tout subterfuge de ma part. Tu signeras tous les manuscrits que je te remettrai. La première livraison en retard donnera lieu à un avertissement écrit, les retards suivants étant pénalisés par la privation d'argent de poche pendant deux semaines." Hélène parcourait le contrat d'un œil expérimenté alors que Daria continuait. "Ceci me permet de m'entraîner en tant qu'écrivain freelance, d'acquérir une expérience pratique vis à vis des dates limites et des méthodes de soumission. Avec un peu de chance je pourrai avoir une ou deux histoire publiées, et me faire un peu d'argent au passage." Daria pouvait lire l'acceptation grandissante sur le visage de sa mère, et asséna le coup de grâce "De plus, des oeuvres publiées font toujours bonne figure sur les formulaires d'entrée en troisième cycle."

Hélène reposa le contrat avec un sourire de plaisir et de fierté. "Tout ceci me semble acceptable. Affaire conclue. Mais dis toi bien que je ne suis pas une patronne facile." dit-elle en signant le contrat. "Troisième cycle? On dirait qu'il va falloir qu'on continue à alimenter ton compte étudiant." continua Hélène, fière que sa fille pense déjà aussi loin dans l'avenir.

Alors qu'Hélène faisait son dernier commentaire, Daria pensait _Juste une petite revanche pour tout ce tu dépenses pour Quinn en ce moment._ Elle tendit la main pour récupérer le contrat et le signer elle aussi. "Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerai me mettre au travail" dit Daria en se levant de la table. Elle ajouta alors " 'espère que tu comprendras que j'apprendrai mieux à gérer mon temps si je fixe mes propres horaires."

"J'apprécie que tu fasses preuve d'initiative sur ce projet, bien sûr que tu peux établir ton propre planning, ma chérie." dit Hélène, tout en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Daria continua de monter les escaliers tandis qu'Hélène se demandait doucement "Mais comment elle arrive à faire ça?" 

Daria se posa sur sa chaise avec un sentiment de satisfaction et de liberté. Quelques clics de souris assurés lancèrent le traitement de texte et ouvrirent un nouveau fichier. Elle prit le bloc-notes à coté du clavier, et en parcourut les pages jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles lui soutire son sourire si particulier, "Ca devrait faire l'affaire." dit-elle avant de se mettre à pianoter.

_Le rayon laser à haute énergie se glissa entre les rideaux entrebâillés et traversa le lit en direction de la silhouette endormie. Alors que le rayon s'approchait de la chevelure auburn, Melody Powers roula hors du lit, lâchant un retentissant "m!" en tendant la main vers son pistolet._


	2. Nondits

Daria et les personnages associés sont propriété de MTV. Cette oeuvre de fiction amateur est écrite uniquement à des fins de divertissement. Aucun argent, aucune valeur négociable ni autres biens n'ont été échangés.

Richard Lobinske  
Traduction par Mathilde et Mr. Orange

**Non-dits**

Daria était assise sur son lit. Elle lisait un cahier à spirale dont la couverture noire portait une étiquette sur laquelle il était proprement écrit "1998 Vol. 2". A côté du lit était posée une petite boîte ignifugée contenant plusieurs cahiers similaires et des copies sur disquette d'importants fichiers informatiques. Daria ne s'était pas souciée de changer ses vêtements de nuit : elle portait un t-shirt noir et des shorts bleus, et était pieds nus.. Elle avait passée une mauvaise nuit à cause des quelques sentiments qu'il lui restaient pour Tom, et elle avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre et de déconstruire cette relation en relisant ses journaux intimes. Elle était arrivée à ce qu'elle avait écrit après être rentrée de chez Jane suite à l'incendie et s'arrêta, pensive, sur une ligne.

_Trent m'a dit "Je suis musicien Daria, je perçois pas mal de trucs. Je suis particulièrement sensible aux choses indicibles, aux non-dits"_

_Il a vraiment mis dans le mille, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit "inconscient" à propos de tout_ pensa t'elle.. Ses sentiments pour Tom furent remplacés par le souvenir d'émotions qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties depuis plus d'un an. Elle plongea la main dans la boîte, en sortit "1996 Vol. 3" et retrouva le passage concernant le voyage à Alternapalooza.

_"Daria, je connais pas grand-chose de mon frangin, à part qu'il est à moitié inconscient" me rassura Jane._

Elle prit "1997 Vol. 1" et lut.

_Juste après, Jane avait dit "Je lui ai demandé de dire à tout le monde que je faisais du jogging. Pour toi, comme par hasard, il a oublié."_

Je lui ai alors fait savoir "Non, il me l'a dit." 

Daria posa le cahier et observa le plafond. "S'il a pu aussi facilement remarquer que Tom et moi avions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ou que j'étais juste la bonne personne pour parler à Jane après l'affaire Tommy Sherman, pourquoi a t'il complètement ignoré le béguin que j'avais pour lui? Ou alors...?" dit-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise.

* * *

Trent tâtonna à la recherche du téléphone, attrapa la tête de canard et l'amena à son oreille. Après avoir compris pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas, il la positionna dans le bon sens. "Allô?"

"Salut Trent"

"Hé Daria! Jane n'est pas là aujourd'hui, elle remplace Gary pendant qu'il est avec son gamin."

"Pas de problème, c'est à toi que je voulais parler de toutes façons, mais pas au téléphone. Ca te dérange de passer? "

"D'accord, ça a l'air d'être important. Je serai là dans un instant. Mais pas trop vite quand même, je viens de me réveiller, la répétition s'est finie tard. "

"Ou de bonne heure," fut le refrain familier. "Je vais te préparer du café. Merci. A plus."

"Hmm, A plus." Trent secoua lentement la tête en se levant, et tituba dans la chambre à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre.

Daria avait enfilé sa jupe noire et ses bottes, mais gardé le même t-shirt. Après qu'elle l'eut fait entrer, Trent suivit Daria dans la cuisine, où deux tasses les attendaient déjà. D'un geste, elle lui indiqua la chaise à côté du café, et elle s'assit sur une autre devant son thé. Après que Trent eut goûté à son café, Daria commença "Trent, je… hum… euh… j'ai plus ou moins besoin de te parler… de quelque chose."

"Hé, tout va bien, tu peux me parler. Ca fait un bail que je t'ai pas entendue chercher tes mots comme ça."

Daria plaça ses deux mains à) plat sur la table, ferma les yeux et prit deux profondes inspirations. Elle ouvrit les yeux et dit "Autant y aller franchement. Sais-tu à quel point j'en pinçais pour toi? Quand j'étais en deuxième année?" Daria ressentit un grand soulagement rien qu'en prononçant ces quelques mots.

"Ben, je me demandais si tu allais jamais mettre ça sur le tapis" dit gentiment Trent.

"Et bien?"

"Hum, ouais, je le savais."

_Je vais devoir lui arracher les mots un à un_, songea Daria. Elle but une gorgée de thé et dit "Tu l'as remarqué quand, pour la première fois?"

"Quand on a essayé d'aller à Alternapalooza."

Après plusieurs instants de silence, Daria poursuivit "Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille?"

"T'as à peine dit un mot. Je savais que t'étais pas comme ça pour t'avoir entendu parler avec Jane. " Trent se posa le menton sur la main avant de continuer, "Quand on était assis sur le bas-côté, j'ai senti une connexion, comme si tu me comprenais vraiment."

"Je l'ai ressentie aussi. C'est toujours un souvenir spécial pour moi. Malgré la bosse à la tête, la piqûre d'abeille, les fesses au beurre de cacahuètes, et les lunettes rafistolées au chatterton; ça reste quelque chose que je suis contente d'avoir fait," répondit Daria pas dessus son thé. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé?"

"Je trouvais ça cool que tu t'intéresses à moi. Ca semblait assez inoffensif."

Daria commenta en silence : _Assez inoffensif, ça ressemble pas mal à 'très inoffensif'. Je sais m'y prendre quand il faut faire impression. _

Trent souleva son menton de sa main et regarda Daria droit dans les yeux, "Jusqu'à."

"Jusqu'à quoi?" Daria reporta toute son attention sur lui..

"Jusqu'à ce que je remarque vraiment à quel point tu est jolie. Le jour où on est passé chez Axel et que tu t'es fait percer." 

Daria rougit légèrement tandis qu'un _Bon sang, je rougis encore_, se glissa parmi ses pensées. 

"Plutôt effrayant de voir comme c'était facile."

"J'en reviens toujours pas de m'être laissée persuader."

"Tomber sur Monique n'a pas arrangé les choses non plus; être dans la même pièce que vous deux, ça m'a vraiment perturbé. " 

"Euh, ouais."

"J'arrêtais pas de penser que 16 ans et 21 ans, c'était pas un bon plan, que t'étais jamais sorti avec quelqu'un avant, et comme j'aurai pu en tirer parti ; ça m'a vraiment foutu la trouille." 

"Je crois que je devrais vraiment te remercier d'avoir été si attentionné," dit Daria en commençant à comprendre ce qui était réellement arrivé à Trent

"J'espérais que tu comprendrais tout ça, et que tu te désintéresserais de moi."

"Pardon d'avoir été trop obtuse pour ça. Tant que j'y suis, je ne t'ai jamais remercié de t'être éloigné de ce stupide étal de noix quand tu as compris que je me cachais à l'arrière."

* * *

Hélène descendait Glen Oaks Drive tout en parlant dans son téléphone portable. 

"Bonjour Eric. Je suis presque arrivée maintenant… Oui, c'est vraiment un coup de chance que Daria ait suggéré que je garde des disquettes de secours à la maison …Merci Eric, c'est vraiment une fille merveilleuse…Je ferais mieux de te laisser te remettre au travail; à bientôt." Elle coupa sèchement son portable.

"Je ne serais pas obligée de faire ce déplacement si tu n'avais pas infecté tout le réseau informatique avec ce virus. Tu m'as ensuite emprunté mes disquettes de secours pour en faire Dieu seul sait quoi quand tu t'es retrouvé à court," remarqua amèrement Hélène en son for intérieur. "En tout cas, je suis bien contente que Daria ait fait cette suggestion. Ca m'a probablement épargné un mois de travail, et ça a du faire économiser à la boîte je ne sais combien de milliers de dollars. Et personne ne le remarquera."

En se rangeant dans l'allée pour se garer à côté de la Plymouth bleue, elle pensa, "Jane est là aujourd'hui, elles doivent être occupées à leurs créations. C'est toujours fascinant de voir comment elles peuvent produire des œuvres aussi merveilleuses chacune de son côté, tout en tenant une conversation sans aucun rapport. Daria a remarquablement bien géré son écriture et ses demandes de publication, je vais essayer de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas les déranger." 

Hélène ouvrit silencieusement la porte et entendit des voix dans la cuisine. Refermant doucement la porte, elle reconnut Trent quand il dit "Pas de quoi. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser."

"Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu es rentré dans ma chambre et allongé sur mon lit pendant que je restais debout en chemise de nuit. Rappelle-toi, quand toi et Jane vous vous planquiez face à l'invasion de la famille Lane. "

Son intérêt éveillé, Hélène se rapprocha un peu plus pour entendre.

"Ouais, je suppose qu'il y a quand même des moments où j'étais inconscient."

"Et Monique a quelque chose à voir avec ça?"

"Ca n'allait pas bien entre nous et je voulais pas y penser. Causer avec toi m'a toujours fait me sentir mieux."

"Oh."

"Ca m'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu pouvais être gênée, désolé." Trent adressa un regard inquiet à Daria. "Tu m'as vu partir avec Monique?"

"Honnêtement, ça m'a fait presque aussi mal que de voir s'éloigner Tom la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. " répondit doucement Daria.

Trent baissa les yeux, "m." 

Daria se força à continuer. "J'ai pensé que tu ne t'intéressais vraiment pas à moi, j'ai senti que mon béguin était passé. Crois-le ou pas, mais Quinn m'a vraiment aidé à sa façon, bien que je ne sais pas comment j'aurai passé la nuit s'il n'y avait pas eu Jane. Quand tu as été sur le point de rentrer chez toi, j'étais plutôt sûre que tu étais devenu un ami, mais tu as fait cette remarque."

_"Dommage que tu sois pas plus âgée de quelques années, hein? Je pourrais sortir avec toi."_

"Ca a été comme si on avait ouvert une trappe dans mon esprit, et le béguin était de retour.."

"Prends pas ça mal, mais c'est un des trucs les plus stupides et irréfléchis que j'aie jamais dit."

"Alors pourquoi l'avoir dit?"

Trent gigota sur sa chaise et continua, "Je devais pas avoir la tête d'aplomb, même selon mes critères." Il rit et toussa un peu avant de poursuivre. "T'étais là, n'importe qui de sensé t'aurait trouvée aussi jolie que jamais, brillante, drôle et attentionnée. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et je l'ai dit."

"Alors tu as vraiment ressenti quelque chose pour moi?"

"C'est pour ça que je suis resté à l'écart pendant quelques temps; je voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. J'essayais aussi de trouver une voie de sortie qui ne compliquerait pas encore plus les choses." 

"Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'aller au concert à Freemont?" s'enquit Daria.

"J'espérais qu'on pourrait être ensemble avec du monde autour.. Tu vois, pour empêcher que quoi que ce soit arrive."

"C'est probablement pour le mieux que je n'y sois pas allé. Avec mon irrépressible besoin de dire ce que je pense, l'arrestation aurait probablement été pire. Et puis, qui Jane aurait appelé pour la caution?"

"Content que tu aies fait la route pour nous"

"Cette ballade m'a ouvert les yeux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé lors du projet multimédia pour lequel Jane et moi t'avions demandé d'écrire la musique?" 

"Je me disais que ce serait cool de vous aider toutes les deux."

"Je sais ce que tu as dit après coup chez Pizza Prince, mais qu'est ce qui s'est réellement passé?"

"J'essayais de composer la musique, mais j'étais toujours inquiet à propos de tes sentiments, alors je me suis embrouillé. Avant que je m'en rende compte, j'avais dépassé ta date limite. Tu connais la suite."

"Ainsi c'est parce que tu te souciais de moi que tu n'as pas pu finir. Tu nous as laissé croire que tu étais simplement flemmard et tu as encaissé tous les reproches. "

La voix de Trent se réduisit à un quasi murmure. "Au moins, tu t'es finalement débarrassé de ton béguin, et ça ne m'a valu qu'un peu d'humiliation."

Daria avait elle aussi baissé la voix. "A cette époque, je commençais aussi à sentir que ça ne marcherait pas, pour à peu près les mêmes raisons que tu as données. Aussi quand ta musique n'a pas été prête, tu m'as déçue, mais ça ne m'a pas fait aussi mal que ça l'aurait fait avant. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de romantique, mais j'espérais rester ton amie." Elle continua avec un peu plus de force dans la voix. "Et je dois dire qu'un ami, tu l'as été, seul un bon ami se laisserait blâmer comme tu l'as fait. Après que Jane et moi nous nous sommes rabibochées à la fin de l'été dernier, tu es devenu une sorte de grand frère. Un grand frère qui tient à moi, me respecte et me fait confiance." 

"Maintenant que tu en parles, je vois ce que tu veux dire, j'ai comme l'impression que j'ai d'avoir deux petites soeurs jumelles.. Je me demande si je dois dire à Papa et Maman qu'ils ont une fille supplémentaire." dit Trent avec un grand sourire.

"Je ne crois pas qu'Amanda ou Vincent le remarque, mais n'essaye même pas de me faire adopter par le reste de tes frères et soeurs, ils font trop grimper l'aiguille de mon bizarromètre."

Trent rit et toussa. "T'es une marrante, Daria."

"Pendant tout ce temps, Jane et moi pensions que tu étais simplement nul," dit Daria avec un petit sourire narquois, qui se transforma en un sourire sincère. "Alors qu'à ta façon, tu étais un vrai gentleman." Avec un peu d'admiration, Daria continua, "Ca a dû être difficile pour toi, de paraître aussi détaché tout en sachant ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, et avec Jane qui essayait de nous mettre ensemble. "

"Peu importe, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire."

"Merci, c'était la chose à faire, et je n'en pense que plus de bien de toi à cause de ça." Daria se leva de sa chaise, se dirigea vers Trent, et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue. "J'ai commencé par un béguin d'adolescente, puis j'ai trouvé un bon ami, et au final je me retrouve avec un grand frère à la place."

"C'est plutôt cool comme les choses se sont goupillées. Je devrais y aller. Je crois qu'on a une répétition aujourd'hui."

Hélène sortit rapidement et sans bruit de la maison, retourna vers son 4x4, en ouvrit la porte et attendit.

"Merci d'être passé pour parler, ça me tenait vraiment à coeur," dit Daria.

"Pas de problème. Tu es toujours une des personnes les plus cools que je connaisse." Trent sourit, fit demi-tour, et franchit la porte d'entrée.

Daria le regarda s'en aller et pensa, _Le problème d'origine n'est pas résolu, mais ça fait du bien de savoir où on en est. J'espère qu'il trouvera son bonheur._ Elle nettoya la table et remonta dans sa chambre. "Maintenant, retour à la déconstruction de Tom, bien que j'aie de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. "

Alors que Trent refermait la porte d'entrée, Hélène ferma celle de sa voiture pour attirer son attention et dit, "Bonjour, Trent!" Elle avança vers lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa propre voiture.

Trent, pensif, releva la tête. "Bonjour Mme Morgendorffer." 

En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle posa la main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter et lui dit, "J'ai entendu ce qui vient de se dire ici, je veux aussi te remercier d'avoir été un tel gentleman. Tu as prouvé que tu es un homme de grande intégrité, et je suis fière de te considérer comme un fils, tout comme Daria est fière de te voir comme un frère." Elle murmura, "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien, moi non plus je ne veux pas l'embarrasser." 

"Merci Mme Morgendorffer. C'est quelqu'un de spécial, la traiter de cette façon m'a semblé être la chose à faire."

Hélène le regarda démarrer sa voiture et s'éloigner. Après quelques instants, elle passa la porte d'entrée et appela dans les escaliers, "Oh Daria! Je m'arrête juste deux minutes pour prendre ces disquettes de sauvegarde. C'est une longue histoire, mais je suis contente que tu m'aies convaincue de les faire. J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée."

* * *

Citations issues des épisodes suivants:

_Au feu!_: par Peggy Nicoll  
_Sur la route de Palooza_: par Anne D. Bernstein  
_La nana déprimée_: par Glenn Eichler  
_Joyeuses familles_: par Anne D. Bernstein


	3. Comment réussir dans ton monde

Daria et les personnages associés sont propriété de MTV. Cette oeuvre de fiction amateur est écrite uniquement à des fins de divertissement. Aucun argent, aucune valeur négociable ni autres biens n'ont été échangés.

Richard Lobinske  
Traduction par Mathilde et Mr. Orange

**Comment réussir dans ton monde **

Une fois le facteur parti, Daria referma la porte du pied, tout en transportant dans ses bras une grosse boîte sur laquelle une lettre recommandée était posée en équilibre. Elle transporta le tout jusqu'au canapé où elle le déposa. Elle prit la lettre et la plaça sur la table basse, bien en vue. Rapportant son attention à la boîte, elle coupa la ficelle qui l'entourait avec un canif et déchira le ruban adhésif qui retenait l'emballage en papier. "Tante Amy m'a envoyé un colis, voilà qui devrait être amusant." Après avoir retiré le papier, elle pu enfin lire l'étiquette de la boîte : 

"Le Kit de Survie en Résidence Universitaire d'Amy Barksdale"

"Bientôt utile, et peut-être mortel", se dit Daria en souriant. Elle ouvrit la lettre qui se trouvait dans la boîte.

_Daria,_

Bravo pour ton bac et pour ta récompense académique. J'aurais bien aimé entendre ton discours, apparemment, tu en as sorti des pas mal. Je suis contente de savoir que tu as réussi à te concentrer sur l'écriture cet été. Dis bonjour à Quinn de ma part, et à ta mère que je penserai à elle quand je serai aux Bahamas. Bon, alors maintenant, il va falloir que tu commences à t'habituer à l'idée de partager ton espace personnel avec une complète étrangère, qui possède probablement des manières de babouin adolescent, et peut être même une hygiène assortie. Quant à sa libido, n'y pensons pas pour l'instant. Voici quelque chose pour t'aider à surmonter le traumatisme. 

Amy   
Sur une deuxième feuille de papier, Daria put lire :

_Contenu du Kit de Survie en Résidence Universitaire :  
1 Bandeau pour les Yeux  
2 Cache oreilles Générateurs de Bruit Blanc  
1 Pince-nez  
1 Lampe de Lecture  
1 Plaque Chauffante  
1 Casserole, avec son Couvercle et 1 Cuillère à Soupe  
1 Couteau, 1 Fourchette et 1 Petite Cuillère  
"1001 Recettes pour Plaque Chauffante, Micro-onde et Grille-pain, Edition Révisée"   
2 Sorties de Bain, 2 Serviettes, 2 Gants de Toilettes  
1 Bouilloire  
1 Boîte de Thé Anglais Spécial Petit Déjeuner  
1 Boîte de Crayons à Papier n°2  
1 Taille Crayon Electrique  
1 Tasse avec Couvercle pour Emporter _

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une histoire derrière chaque objet?" songea-t-elle en fouillant dans la boîte. "Je ferais mieux de monter tout ça dans ma chambre avant d'aller chez Jane

* * *

"Hé ho, il y a quelqu'un?", demanda Hélène en rentrant de bonne heure à la maison.

"Je suis dans la cuisine, Hélène", répondit Jake. Il passa la tête par la porte et Hélène commença à s'inquiéter en voyant son tablier rouge. "Je suis juste en train de préparer du poulet au curry pour le dîner." 

Hélène entra dans la cuisine et demanda : "Jake, où sont les filles?"

"Daria est chez sa copine, et Quinn est allée faire les magasins." Jake pointa du doigt les petits mots accrochés sur le réfrigérateur. "Daria t'a laissé une note pour te dire que tu as reçu une lettre recommandée. Elle est sur la table basse."

Hélène retourna dans le salon vide et ramassa la lettre. "Association Régionale du Barreau? Bon sang, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?"

* * *

"Ils ont été pris en stop dans un camion de magnétoscopes. Des insectes étrangers illégaux, bientôt dans _Triste Monde Tragique_."

Le téléphone sans fil posé sur la télévision se mit à sonner. Jane leva les yeux de sa toile, posa son pinceau et sa palette et décrocha le téléphone. "Allô? Lane, prison et caution, bonjour!"

Hélène secoua doucement la tête. "Bonjour Jane, pourrais-je parler à Daria s'il te plait?"

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la séparer de l'ordinateur." Elle posa sa main sur le combiné en le passant à Daria. "La Mamandorffer requiert ta présence auditive." 

Daria eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de prendre le téléphone. "Salut Maman. … Je suis en train d'écrire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que la date limite, c'est demain. … On avait prévu d'aller manger une pizza avec Jane ce soir. … Je pense que je peux m'arranger. Attends, je demande."

Daria recouvrit le combiné avec sa main et demanda : "Ça te dérange si on annule la pizza ce soir? Maman exige que tout le monde soit à la maison pour dîner, apparemment, elle a une annonce importante à nous faire."

"Vu comme elle avait l'air excitée, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'y aller. De toutes façons, au regard de précédentes expériences, cette annonce doit t'inquiéter autant que moi."

"Tu peux le dire. Merci Jane, je te revaudrai ça."

"Maman, je termine juste d'enregistrer ce que j'ai fait, j'éteins l'ordinateur et j'arrive."

* * *

Une fois tout le monde installé (ou assez proche de l'être), Hélène leur montra la lettre. "J'ai des nouvelles formidables!" 

"L'Association du Barreau remplace tous les avocats par des robots?"

"Daria, même tes sarcasmes ne m'agaceront pas ce soir." Hélène était tellement contente qu'elle ne réagit pas aux commentaires de sa fille. "L'Association Régionale du Barreau m'a demandé de décerner une récompense pour l'ensemble de ses accomplissements à Melle Carol Murphey."

Son intérêt éveillé, Daria demanda : "Melle Murphey? Celle qui a été une des principales militantes des Droits des Femmes pendant ces quarante dernières années?" 

"Oui ma chérie, c'est elle. C'est une bonne opportunité pour moi de faire bonne impression devant l'Association du Barreau au grand complet. Ça va aussi créer des pressions extérieures appréciables sur le cabinet pour que je devienne partenaire. Le dîner est dans deux semaines. C'est très important pour moi que ma famille soit dans l'assistance." Elle regarda fixement Quinn et Daria en disant la dernière phrase.

"Ma-man, j'ai des rendez-vous ce jour là. Tu ne veux pas que je tienne mes engagements?"

"Quinn, d'habitude, je serais d'accord avec toi, mais c'est un évènement très spécial pour moi, alors demande à tes amis de remettre ça à plus tard. Plus vite tu le feras, plus facile ça sera. De toutes façons, je n'accepterai pas que tu dises non." 

"Ohhh! Tu te rends compte à quel point ça va affecter ma popularité?" Quinn quitta la table et monta les escaliers. "Il est temps de contrôler les dégâts sans discuter. Quand Maman prend cette voix là, on ne gagne jamais. Oh, j'y crois pas, je suis en train de faire comme Daria", pensa Quinn en entrant dans sa chambre.

Daria fixait l'infini au-delà du mur de la cuisine. L'attention d'Hélène se tourna vers elle. "Je suppose que toi aussi, tu as quelque chose de prévu?"

Daria sortit de sa rêverie en secouant la tête doucement. "Euh, non. Je veux y aller."

"Oh, vraiment?", dit Hélène, l'air incrédule.

"J'admire beaucoup ce qu'a écrit Melle Murphey, et elle a un point de vue intéressant sur la vie. Je voudrais la rencontrer."

"Oh ma chérie, c'est formidable. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu puisses la voir. Et puisque tu n'es pas allée à ton bal de fin d'année, ce sera bien de te voir dans une robe de soirée pour changer. Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser ta nouvelle carte de crédit, et je couvrirai la dépense."

"Une robe de soirée?" répondit Daria d'une petite voix.

* * *

Plus tard ce même soir, Quinn était face à sa sœur dans le couloir entre leurs chambres, et agitait ses mains en l'air de frustration. "Daria, je veux t'aider."

"Je le sais bien, et je sais que tu ne veux pas me jouer de sale tour. Mais si je te laisse m'aider, tout va dépendre de tes décisions. Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Pourquoi pas? Tu seras jolie, et tu pourras même apprendre des choses pour être à la mode."

"Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'avoir un peu de fierté?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"L'été dernier, je t'ai observée quand tu as réussi à convaincre Maman de te trouver un professeur particulier. Au fait, c'était plutôt bien joué. Tu as travaillé dur tout l'été avec David, et tu as continué pour obtenir de meilleures notes l'année dernière."

"Et qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que je t'aide à acheter des vêtements décents?"

Daria soupira. "Tu as quitté ton monde, fondé sur la mode et les apparences, et tu es entrée dans mon monde, basé sur l'apprentissage. Tu as fait ça de ton plein gré, juste avec l'aide de deux ou trois livres et de mes quelques conseils. Maintenant, c'est un peu une question de fierté pour moi de voir si je peux réussir à entrer dans ton monde, même si ce n'est que pour une brève apparition."

Quinn laissa échapper un petit sourire suffisant. "Donc, tu es jalouse. J'ai fait quelque chose que tu n'as pas été capable de faire."

Daria prit l'air résigné. "Même si j'ai horreur de l'admettre, tu as raison. J'ai aussi horreur d'admettre qu'il faut que j'apprenne à être présentable pour certaines occasions. Il y a certains moments où Lenny Bruce a raison : 'Il est temps de grandir et de se vendre'. J'apprendrai ça beaucoup plus facilement si c'est moi qui prends les décisions."

Quinn arrêta de sourire et continua sérieusement. "Au moins, tu sais ça. Mais tu as raison, si je viens avec toi, le résultat correspondra à ma vision de ce à quoi tu devrais ressembler, et pas la tienne. Mais laisse-moi quand même te donner quelques conseils de départ."

"D'accord. Je n'aimerai jamais aller faire les magasins, alors je veux quelque chose que je pourrai utiliser longtemps."

Le sourire de Quinn s'élargit et elle se mit à parler rapidement. "Daria, c'est une bonne idée. Tu ne seras jamais capable de suivre les nouvelles modes, alors il vaut mieux choisir quelque chose de classique. De toutes façons, c'est ce qui t'ira le mieux. On va donc éviter Cashman, ils ne se préoccupent que des nouvelles modes. En plus, on pourrait y rencontrer quelqu'un que je connais. Il faut qu'on aille dans une boutique de robes sur-mesure. Je connais l'endroit parfait en ville." Tandis que Quinn continuait à parler, le visage de Daria s'assombrit, comme si elle prenait conscience de l'imminence d'un destin funeste.

* * *

"Hmmmrph?" marmonna Jane d'une voix somnolente à l'attention de la silhouette sombre et menaçante qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

"Bonjour, ô Artiste Extraordinaire", gazouilla Daria avec une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Quinn.

"Je suis encore en train de rêver. Ou c'est peut être un cauchemar?" Jane loucha et se pencha en avant, l'air confuse.

Revenant à sa voix normale, Daria ajouta : "J'apporte une offrande de caféine liquide." En déposant un pack de six canettes de Bolt Cola dans les mains de Jane, elle déclara, l'air impassible : "Tu vas en avoir besoin."

Quelques temps plus tard, deux canettes vides gisaient sur la table de la cuisine. Jane attaquait avec enthousiasme un gâteau à la cannelle, le faisant passer avec une troisième canette. "Bon, qu'est ce qui t'amène de si bon matin, et pourquoi tu nous imites la Duchesse du Goût Douteux?"

"J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Mouais, dis-moi plutôt quelque chose que j'ignore."

"Pour faire les boutiques de fringues."

Jane lui lança un regard mauvais, engloutit le reste de soda, s'empara d'une quatrième canette et se remit à boire.

"Pour trouver une robe de soirée."

Jane toussa brusquement, sans toutefois perdre une goutte de la précieuse caféine. Elle recula, l'air effrayé. "Daria, tu commences à me faire peur."

"Maman remet une récompense lors d'une cérémonie de l'Association du Régionale Barreau, avec présence obligatoire et tenue correcte exigée." 

"Et tu n'as pas pu te défiler?"

"J'ai pas vraiment essayé."

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, Jane s'était adossé au plan de travail de la cuisine, et avait posé la main sur le manche d'un couteau.

Face à la détresse de Jane, Daria leva les mains. "Eloigne-toi de ce couteau, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas été remplacée par les extra-terrestres, et je n'ai aucun implant dans le cou, pour autant que je sache. Maman remet une récompense pour son œuvre à Carol Murphey. J'aime bien ce qu'elle a écrit, et j'ai envie de la rencontrer. Ca m'a l'air d'être la meilleure occasion que j'aurais jamais."

"Je veux bien accepter de croire ça, mais je te garde à l'œil."

* * *

Daria était debout sur un petit piédestal, dans un T-shirt gris et un short vert. Une femme, d'environ 40 ans, bien habillée, était agenouillée à côté d'elle avec un ruban mesureur et un bloc note. Jane était assise de l'autre côté d'un écran, en train de dessiner Daria dans la tenue de Scarlet O'Hara..

"Vous avez l'air un peu nerveuse, Mademoiselle. Vous n'avez jamais fait d'essayage?"

"Si, une fois quand j'étais demoiselle d'honneur, il y a quelques années. Mais un sac en toile de jute me serait probablement mieux allé. J'espère que mes 'attributs féminins' se sont un peu développés depuis, comme ça, la robe m'ira mieux."

Jane rit et dit : "Comme ça, tu n'auras pas besoin de sortir des idioties au sujet de ton absence de hanches."

La couturière regarda l'écran derrière lequel se trouvait Jane. "Quel genre d'idiot dirait une chose pareille? Cette jeune fille a des hanches minces et gracieuses, et beaucoup de mannequins tueraient pour avoir les mêmes."

Daria baissa les yeux, choquée par le compliment, puis elle ajouta : "Juste la vielle harpie avec laquelle j'avais fait l'essayage pour cette robe de demoiselle d'honneur."

La couturière secoua la tête. "Il faut être adroite de ses mains pour réussir à ajuster une robe sur des hanches telles que les vôtres. Seule une idiote critiquerait vos hanches au lieu de son manque de talent." 

"Des hanches de mannequin, hein?" railla Jane. 

"Je vais te pulvériser et vendre tes restes à la cantine du lycée." A cette suggestion, le visage de la couturière pâlit légèrement.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, Daria, harassée, et Jane, toujours aussi amusée, sortirent de la boutique. "Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait mesurer le corps humain d'autant de façons. Et vu le tarif, je suis bien contente que ce soit maman qui règle la note ; j'aimerais moyennement devoir payer jusqu'à ma dernière année de fac."

"Ben maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à te trouver des chaussures et quelques bijoux. Je suppose qu'Axel et Funky Doodle ne sont pas au programme?" La vivacité et les réflexes de Jane se montrèrent bien utiles quand la main de Daria passa sans danger au-dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Après deux autres journées passées dans les boutiques, et une semaine d'attente pour les derniers ajustements, tout fut finalement prêt, même si la distraction engendrée força Daria à entrer dans de dures négociations pour obtenir un délai supplémentaire pour sa prochaine histoire. 

Daria attendit le dernier moment avant le dîner avant de se risquer à mettre toute sa tenue. En regardant son reflet dans le petit miroir de son placard, elle pensa : "Ça devrait faire l'affaire." Elle s'arrêta à la porte de sa chambre pour rassembler son courage. En entendant Quinn dans le couloir, Daria prit une grande respiration, ferma les yeux et ouvrit la porte.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir sa sœur vêtue d'une robe bleue sans manches, recouverte de détails délicats, modérément décolletée, et d'une paire de chaussures assortie. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, et elle portait des boucles d'oreilles, un bracelet et un collier en or. Daria fut forcée d'admettre que sa sœur ressemblait à une jeune princesse.

Il fallut quelques instants à Quinn pour réaliser que c'était sa sœur sur le pas de la porte. Daria portait une robe en soie noire, dont la coupe claire et fluide accentuait sa silhouette mince et gracieuse. Par-dessus la robe elle avait mis une petite veste en velours noir, avec de longues manches, fermée par de petits boutons en argent. Des roses vert foncé étaient brodées sur la veste, et ces formes sombres avaient l'air de bouger lorsque la lumière changeait. Le seul bijou qu'elle portait était un fin collier d'argent qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du col rond de la robe. Au centre du collier, une étoile de saphir noir étincelait. Les extrémités de bottes en cuir à petit talon apparaissaient au bas de la robe. Bien que récemment coupés et coiffés plus soigneusement que d'habitude, ses cheveux auburn allaient parfaitement avec sa robe, ainsi que ses lunettes. Quinn reprit rapidement ses esprits et dit : "Oh la la, Daria. Tu t'es vraiment bien améliorée."

"Merci pour ton enthousiasme excessif", dit Daria avec embarras en comparant son simple ensemble aux atours complexes de Quinn.

"Vraiment, Daria, tu es super comme ça. Enfin, si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à descendre et tu verras bien." Quinn fit signe à Daria de passer la première et la suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Quand Daria atteignit le bas des marches, Quinn demanda : "Papa, dis-moi, comment tu trouves Daria?"

Jake se leva et se retourna vers Daria. "Hé fifille, le nouveau…" Son visage devint gris et il s'écroula sur le canapé derrière lui.

"Papa? Ça va?" demanda Daria l'air soucieuse en se précipitant vers Jake.

"Papa?" ajouta Quinn en suivant Daria.

Jake s'étira et regarda Daria avec une pointe de tristesse. "T'inquiète pas, fif..." Il s'arrêta et avala sa salive avant de poursuivre : "... euh Daria, ça va. Je viens juste de réaliser que ma petite fille n'est plus si petite que ça." 

Hélène jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce depuis la cuisine. Quinn ressemblait à un mannequin pour adolescents. À côté d'elle se trouvait une jeune femme élégante et intemporelle qu'elle réalisa être Daria. Hélène soupira en accord avec son mari. "Daria, tu es magnifique".

Daria émit un faible "Merci", tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi ses parents faisaient ces têtes..

Se reprenant, Hélène regarda son autre fille. "Quinn, ta robe est très jolie aussi."

"Merci Maman. Tu vois Daria, tu es vraiment bien avec cette robe." Quinn continua en murmurant : "Je n'y crois pas. Mais qu'est ce que tu ne sais pas faire?"

* * *

La cérémonie avait tout le charme des évènements préparés sans aucune pensée pour ceux qui y participaient. Daria murmura à sa sœur : "Quinn, je crois que je préfère encore le ragoût d'évier de Papa plutôt que ce saumon en fibre de verre."

"Beurk! Je passe, des bâtonnets de carottes feront l'affaire", répondit Quinn dans un murmure.

"A ma grande surprise, je suis d'accord avec toi."

Le président de l'association, dans son smoking un peu trop grand, annonça : "Mme Hélène Morgendorffer, associée chez Vitale, Davis, Horowitz, Schrecter & Schrecter, va maintenant remettre sa récompense à Melle Carol Murphey." 

Hélène s'approcha du podium, ajusta le micro, et commença : "Merci, monsieur le Président. J'ai l'honneur et le privilège de vous parler d'une femme qui a, quarante ans durant, lutté pour les droits du citoyen et de la femme au sein de cette association."

Pendant qu'Hélène continuait son discours, Daria observa la réaction de l'audience. Quinn jouait avec quelque chose d'indescriptible dans son assiette, tout en maintenant le contact visuel avec le garçon de la table voisine. Jake était assis bien droit dans sa chaise, l'air fier et ravi. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la plupart des jeunes de l'assistance présentaient des signes d'ennui et d'impatience, mais la plupart des adultes écoutaient attentivement la présentation.

Septuagénaire distinguée, Carol Murphey accepta la plaque des mains d'Hélène et s'avança sur le devant du podium. "Je serai brève, pour que vous puissiez tous retourner à votre saumon synthétique et vos pommes de terre en plastique. Merci, Mme Morgendorffer, pour cette magnifique présentation. Merci aussi au Barreau pour cette reconnaissance. Toutefois, votre reconnaissance devrait être aussi adressée aux clients que j'ai représentés. Ce sont eux qui ont eu le courage de demander à être traités équitablement. Je me suis bornée à leur montrer le chemin. Pour finir, voici deux pensées qui m'ont aidé au fil des ans. Restez fidèle à vos idéaux et à vous-mêmes. Enfin, si vos nouveaux vêtements vous semblent légers, vous n'auriez peut être pas dû les acheter à l'empereur."

Une fois les discours terminés, un flot continu de personne vint féliciter Hélène pour son discours, en faisant des commentaires divers sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas encore partenaire. Jake discutait joyeusement avec tous ceux qui lui serraient la main. Sans surprises, Quinn s'était évadée vers un groupe de garçons de son âge amenés par leurs parents. 

Daria se trouvait quant à elle le centre d'attention d'étudiants et d'hommes plus âgés. Elle s'adressait à un jeune homme à l'air instable : "Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle je ne trouve pas ton offre attirante. Peut-être est-ce ton visage profondément sincère, ton charme irrésistible et ton parfum entêtant, mais je ne crois pas qu'une promenade en bateau à minuit soit une bonne idée."

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Daria, et elle entendit une voix féminine plus âgée qui disait : "Cynisme et Sarcasme, ce n'est pas seulement une philosophie, mais un mode de vie." 

Elle se retourna pour voir Carol Murphey qui se tenait derrière elle avec un léger sourire. Daria écarquilla les yeux comme pour demander à l'aide, et désigna de la tête la foule de chromosomes Y. Carol plaça son bras autour des épaules de Daria et dit froidement : "Excusez-nous les garçons, mais il faut que nous discutions." Tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient, elle dit à Daria : "Hélène m'a dit que c'était vous qui écriviez ses discours." 

Hélène eut un petit rire discret en voyant une des figures de proue du monde juridique en grande conversation avec sa fille aînée. "Etant donné leurs attitudes, pas étonnant qu'elles s'entendent." Elle secoua légèrement la tête et ajouta à voix basse : "Si seulement je pouvais lui faire faire son droit."

* * *

"Sandi, je suis contente que tu sois rentrée. Tu pourrais regarder quelque chose avec moi un instant?" Linda Griffin mit une cassette portant les mots 'Assoc. Bar. Ceremon. Recomp. Cam. 2' dans le magnétoscope et lança la lecture. On voyait Hélène Morgendorffer s'éloigner du podium pour rejoindre sa table. "Les notes du reporter disent qu'elle était avec sa famille. Je reconnais bien Jake, et ton amie Quinn, mais qui est la jeune fille en noir? La note dit que c'est la fille d'Hélène, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue avant." Linda se retourna pour ranger son sac à main pendant que sa fille regardait la vidéo.

Sandi étudiait l'écran attentivement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit au fur et à mesure qu'elle reconnaissait ce qu'elle voyait. Linda entendit un 'boum' assourdi, se retourna et vit sa fille allongée sur le tapis.

"Sandi?"


	4. De Charybde…

Daria et les personnages associés sont propriété de MTV. Cette oeuvre de fiction amateur est écrite uniquement à des fins de divertissement. Aucun argent, aucune valeur négociable ni autres biens n'ont été échangés.

Richard Lobinske  
Traduction par Mathilde et Mr. Orange

**De Charybde…**

Quinn Morgendorffer, Sandi Griffin, Stacy Rowe et Tiffany Blum-Deckler étaient assises sur les divans des Morgendorffer. Devant elles s'étalait un vaste assortiment de bâtonnets de carottes, de queues de céleri, de pop-corn allégé et de soda light. Sandi massait délicatement la bosse douloureuse qu'elle avait sur un côté de la tête. "Quinn, es-tu en train de me dire que ta ringarde de sœur a finalement appris à s'habiller correctement, juste pour parler à un autre cerveau?"

"Ben c'était la seule façon pour qu'elle puisse assister au banquet. Il y a des gens qui ont des motivations tordues."

"Mais il n'y avait pas des garçons là-bas?" demanda lentement Tiffany. "C'est pas une raison suffisante?"

Stacy lança rapidement : "Tu as dit que tu avais rencontré des garçons vraiment mignons ; ta sœur n'en a rencontré aucun?"

Quinn secoua lentement la tête "Daria avait probablement une douzaine d'étudiants qui la suivaient, et elle aurait pu en faire ce qu'elle en voulait. Au lieu de ça, elle s'est mise dans un coin avec cette Melle Murphey pour tout le reste de la soirée." _Du coup, ils ont rappliqué vers moi, ces enquiquineurs_, ajouta Quinn en pensée. _J'ai compris pourquoi elle a voulu changer de compagnie, chacun de ces étudiants faisait ressembler Upchuck à un enfant de cœur. _

Sandi ajouta impérieusement : "Bon, on ne peut pas tout faire d'un seul coup, au moins tu es parvenue à lui faire mettre des vêtements décents pour changer. Nous aurons juste à lui apprendre à se comporter avec les garçons plus tard. Oh, Quinn, la prochaine fois, il faudra que tu fasses quelque chose pour ses cheveux et son maquillage." 

"Comme tu l'as dit, on ne peut pas tout faire d'un seul coup." Elle ajouta entre ses dents : "Ouais, essaye de lui mettre du maquillage. Je préfère que mes bras restent accrochés à mes épaules, merci bien."

"Le côté minimaliste des accessoires lui va à ravir, tu es un vrai génie Quinn", dit Stacy avec un soupçon d'envie.

"Merci Stacy, mais en fait…"

Tiffany inclina légèrement la tête : "Attends, elle ne voyait pas un certain Tom, il était mignon." 

"Tiffany, Daria et lui ont rompu juste avant la fin de l'année scolaire."

"Il est libre alors?" 

"Il est peut-être libre, mais je doute qu'il soit ton genre", lança Daria en descendant les escaliers. Elle portait un chemisier bleu foncé rentré dans sa jupe noire, et portait à la main son ordinateur portable dans sa sacoche. "Il a un cerveau. Tu ne voudrais pas de ce genre de réputation, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ewwww, un cerveau. Pas possible, il a l'air trop bien pour avoir un cerveau." 

Daria pencha la tête en arrière et leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers sa sœur. "Quinn, je serai chez Jane cet après-midi, et je ne serai pas là pour le dîner. Dis-le à Maman, ou ne commande de la pizza que pour trois. A ta place, je ne laisserais pas Papa s'approcher de la cuisine, il s'est remis à lire 1001 recettes exotiques. Daria sortit rapidement sans attendre de réponse. _Bien, je fais des progrès. J'ai pu parler de Tom sans avoir envie de vomir_, pensa-t'elle en se dirigeant vers Casa Lane.

* * *

A quatre pâtés de maisons de sa destination, Daria entendit le grondement distinctif d'une Plymouth bleue arrivant à sa hauteur. Jane se pencha en travers du siège et appela "Hé, Morgendorffer, grimpe. _Holiday on Ice Cubiste_ s'est vendu chez Gary, et je me suis fait cinq cents dollars, la pizza est pour moi aujourd'hui." 

"J'en suis." dit Daria en montant en voiture. "Cinq cents? Ben maintenant, je sais ce qui peut te faire sortir du lit avant midi."

"Daria, cinq cents dollars feraient sortir Trent de son lit avant midi." répliqua Jane en accélérant vers Pizza Prince.

"Seulement si tu arrives à le réveiller suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne ce qui se passe."

"Ah, ouais, un point pour toi. Au fait, des nouvelles de tes demandes de publication?" 

"Vas-y, fais moi rire. J'ai reçu mon deuxième rejet officiel aujourd'hui. Maintenant que j'ai un vrai passif de rejets, je peux me dire écrivain", dit Daria avec une touche de frustration dans la voix.

"Oh, désolée d'entendre ça. Mais au moins tu as marqué la page société hier."

"Je vais te tuer, te ressusciter sous forme de zombie, puis je t'habillerai de taffetas rose et ensuite j'enverrai la photo à la page société." 

"Oh, arrêtes, tu étais bien."

Daria grommela doucement "Merci. On peut changer de sujet maintenant?" 

"D'accord. Tu as rencontré la vedette de la soirée?"

"Elle est venue me secourir des griffes d'une meute d'hormones universitaires. C'est une des choses qui ne me font pas bouillir d'impatience pour cet automne. Il semblerait qu'une sous-espèce humaine habite les campus universitaires, et en comparaison, les gènes Ruttheimer font bonne figure."

"Daria, on va à la pizzeria, ne me fais pas perdre l'appétit. Alors, est-ce que le troupeau d'hormones s'est rabattu sur ta sœur adorée?"

"Comme un nuage de sauterelles. Je me suis sentie un peu désolée pour elle, mais ça m'a passé. Carol et moi avons discuté pendant presque toute la soirée. Elle a bien aimé le discours que j'avais écrit pour Maman. En plus, elle a un côté sarcastique qui me donne l'air d'un poids plume en comparaison. Ca donne espoir pour le futur."

"Whoa, toi, un poids plume, c'est… Je préfère pas y penser." 

"Bien, je ne voudrais pas que tu te ramollisses." 

Jane se gara sur le parking presque désert, et le duo entra dans le restaurant. Jane se tourna vers son amie. "Trouves-nous une table pendant que je vais chercher la bonne chère." 

"Oui Maître" répondit Daria d'une voix âpre. Elle fit semblant d'être bossue et traîna la jambe en se dirigeant vers une alcôve.

Michael MacKenzie, l'air abattu, leva la tête en entendant les deux voix. _Un peu de conversation intelligente ne fera pas de mal_, pensa t'il. D'un signe de la main, il attira l'attention de Daria. 

Daria se redressa et se dirigea vers la table de Michael. "Salut Mack. Comment vas-tu?" demanda-t'elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

"Pas trop mal je suppose. Un peu de compagnie serait la bienvenue si toi et Jane êtes intéressées." 

Sentant son humeur en berne, la discrète conscience de Daria se fit connaître. "Aucun problème. Serait-ce une mauvaise idée que de demander où est Jodie?" 

"Partie à l'aéroport chercher un des associés de son père. Il la fait travailler pour lui à plein temps cet été, pour qu'elle ait une 'réelle' expérience des affaires." Le 'réelle' était plus grogné que prononcé. "On était censé déjeuner ensemble, mais il l'a faite chauffeur de taxi au dernier moment. Je commence à m'inquiéter ; elle avait l'air vraiment stressée quand je lui ai parlé au téléphone."

"C'est dommage, j'aurai bien aimé la voir." Daria fit signe à Jane qui arrivait avec deux parts de pizza et des boissons sur un petit plateau.

Elle s'assit à côté de Daria et dit : "Yo, Mack! Tu attends Jodie?"

"Non, son père l'a envoyée effectuer une mission d'importance vitale."

Daria regarda Mack, puis Jane. "On dirait qu'il va falloir monter une opération de sauvetage."

* * *

Hélène nettoya les restes du dîner. "Quinn, où as-tu trouvé un restaurant français qui livre à domicile?"

"Ma-man. Tu me fais travailler cet été. Il faut bien que je trouve un endroit décent pour déjeuner."

"Comme si être vendeuse chez Cashman était une punition pour toi. Tu es payée pour aider les gens à faire leurs courses, et tu as la remise employée en plus de ta remise de fidélité", dit Daria. Elle posa la sacoche de son portable sur la table et en sortit une grande enveloppe et un bloc-notes. "Remise d'une histoire dans le délai de grâce de trois jours accordé pour avoir rédigé un discours. Signe ici, s'il te plaît." Daria tendit le bloc-notes à sa mère, et fit glisser l'enveloppe sur la table.

"Avec plaisir, ma chérie. D'autres personnes m'ont félicitée pour le discours. Encore merci. Il y a une lettre pour toi sur la table basse du salon, elle vient de Littérature en Action.

"Génial, probablement un autre rejet. Enfin, le discours est bien passé, peut-être que je pourrai me lancer dans la politique comme rédactrice." Daria remarqua que, contrairement au modèle standard, l'enveloppe d'aujourd'hui était de grand format, comme celles qu'elle utilisait pour ses demandes de publication. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit une copie annotée de son texte, une liasse de documents légaux, et une lettre à l'aspect officiel.

Chère Melle Morgendorffer,

Votre récent manuscrit a été accepté pour publication, sous réserves de révisions mineures. Vous trouverez ci-joint votre manuscrit avec les modifications recommandées, ainsi que notre contrat type de publication. Merci d'intégrer les modifications et de nous faire parvenir votre manuscrit avec les corrections et/ou vos désaccords dans les 30 jours. Merci de joindre le contrat de publication signé à votre manuscrit.

Merci d'avoir choisi _Littérature en Action_

* * *

Daria baissa la lettre. Surprise et étonnement se lisaient dans ses yeux. "C'est officiel, Melody Powers est vivante."

"Hé, Daria, c'est un nouveau film?" demanda Jake de derrière son journal.

Daria s'approcha de lui avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Papa, je crois qu'il est un peu prématuré pour envisager une adaptation au cinéma, je n'ai vendu qu'une nouvelle."

Hélène surgit de la cuisine, et serra sa fille dans ses bras. "Félicitations, nous devons absolument fêter ça."

"Maman, laisses moi respirer, ou les célébrations vont tourner court." 

Hélène relâcha son étreinte, mais resta à proximité. "Comment veux-tu fêter ça?"

"Un Dom Pérignon 93?" 

"Daria." Hélène baissa la tête, mais maintint son regard sur Daria.

"Un 94?" 

Hélène plissa les yeux.

"Dom Pérignon? Hé, qui c'est qui offre?" L'air excité, Jake posa son journal.

Le regard d'Hélène se vrilla sur lui à une vitesse fulgurante. "Jake, nous n'allons pas laisser Daria célébrer comme ça, elle est encore mineure."

Daria profita du fait que sa mère regarde ailleurs pour se diriger vers les escaliers. "Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de ça : que tout le monde soit là pour dîner demain soir. Donne-moi un peu d'argent pour faire des courses, et laisse-moi inviter quelques personnes." 

"D'accord, mais pas d'alcool."

"T'inquiètes pas, on ne me laisserait pas acheter du bon. Oh, tu pourrais jeter un œil sur le contrat de publication? Autant profiter de conseils légaux gratuits tant que je peux." Sur ces paroles, Daria atteignit le haut des escaliers, et mit ainsi fin à toute autre question.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hélène sourit en entendant le faible bruit d'une jeune fille légère qui sautait de joie.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Daria était assise sur son lit, le regard fixé sur un bloc-notes. A côté du lit, il y avait une petite pile de feuilles chiffonnées. "Bon sang. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose qui lui permette d'avoir un peu de temps libre, tout en évitant deux parents hyperactifs et trop intéressés. Heureusement que je n'en ai qu'un comme ça." Daria prit soudain un regard triste alors qu'une sombre réalisation se faisait jour. "Parce que si j'en avais deux, je pourrais très bien être à sa place." Avec une détermination renouvelée, elle continua à écrire et à réfléchir au problème.

* * *

Tard le lendemain matin, Daria, épuisée, ouvrit la porte à Mack. 

"J'espère que tu as trouvé quelque chose. Quand je lui ai parlé hier soir, je crois qu'elle étudiait les prix des tronçonneuses."

"J'ai une solution temporaire et fortuite pour ce soir, mais le long terme est encore flou."

Daria laissa entrer Mack, et retint la porte en voyant arriver Jane, faisant son jogging sur le trottoir. Elle lança "Je vois que tu as décidé de nous faire bénéficier d'une fragrance délicate en ce matin de complot."

Mack regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Hé, j'ai survécu aux vestiaires avec toute l'équipe de football, pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi".

En arrivant à la porte, Jane tapa sur l'épaule de Daria "Hé, je me suis retrouvé dans la même pièce que toi quand les semelles anti-odeurs de tes bottes ont rendu l'âme, alors pas de commentaires."

Daria les conduisit dans le salon, où des carafes d'eau et de thé glacés attendaient sur la table basse, aux côtés de trois verres.

"Commençons par les bonnes nouvelles. J'ai un moyen de libérer Jodie pour ce soir."

Jane dit : "C'est déjà un début. Faut-il comprendre que les mauvaises nouvelles sont que tu n'as pas encore trouvé de solution permanente." 

"Exact."

Mack gigota un peu : "Il se passe quoi ce soir?"

Daria rougit et dit à voix basse "Une petite fête ici."

Jane et Mack se regardèrent, puis fusillèrent Daria du regard. Jane se leva et commença à regarder sous les coussins. "D'accord, d'abord une robe de soirée, maintenant une fête. Je suis sûre qu'il y a cocon quelque part par-là." 

"Quelle robe de soirée?" Mack adressa un regard confus à Jane, puis esquiva le coussin dont elle était l'objectif initial.

"J'en conclus que tu ne lis pas la page société. Allez, Morgendorffer, crache. Je suis sûre que le Mont Ste Hélène a fait plein de copies du grand soir."

Daria se leva et avança, telle une condamnée, jusqu'au meuble vidéo, grommelant tout le long du trajet. A l'occasion, des mots tels que "tuer", "chair à saucisses", "petit chien enragé", "et je danserai sur ta tombe" étaient clairement audible au milieu des bougonnements, des plaintes et des grognements.A son retour, elle jeta sans cérémonie le journal sur les genoux de Mack.

"OK, un dîner d'avocats, d'accord, ta mère fait un discours, alors où est… Waou!"

"Merci, maintenant tu peux commencer à inciser jusqu'à l'abdomen."

"Désolé, Daria, je suis juste surpris. La seule fois où je t'ai vu habillée de façon aussi formelle, c'était pour la remise des diplômes."

Jane gloussa. "Daria, tu ferais mieux de t'y faire. Alors, c'est pour quoi la fête, ce soir?"

Le fard de Daria avait commencé à disparaître, mais il revint au grand galop. "La naissance littéraire de Melody Powers."

Regards vides de la part des deux autres.

"Ma première histoire de Melody Powers a été acceptée par un magazine. J'ai persuadé Maman d'organiser un dîner et une fête, et nous allons en profiter pour laisser respirer Jodie, pour ce soir au moins. Espérons que ça nous donnera un peu de temps pour trouver un plan à long terme avant qu'elle n'explose."

* * *

Jodie s'effondra devant son écran d'ordinateur ; les colonnes du tableur se transformaient en une tache floue, et les nombres étaient aussi incompréhensibles que de l'aztèque. La sonnerie du téléphone la sortit de sa torpeur. "Bonjour, poste 234, Jodie Landon à l'appareil."

"J'espère que tu passes un bon après-midi pour changer."

"Oh, Mack! Il vient de s'améliorer."

"En fait, je suis tombée sur Daria Morgendorffer, et nous sommes invités à une petite fête ce soir pour célébrer sa première publication."

"Oh, Mack, je suis vraiment désolée. Papa m'a mise en charge de l'organisation d'un dîner d'affaires ce soir, je ne peux pas y échapper. Tu pourras lui faire des excuses de ma part? Je parie qu'elle a dû sourire une ou deux fois sur ce coup." 

"Tu es sûre que personne ne peut te remplacer." 

"Affirmatif. Papa se sert de cette soirée pour me montrer comment s'occuper des sous-traitants. Il va être derrière moi tout le temps."

"D'accord, je le dirai à Daria. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour toi, ton père ne te laisse aucun temps libre, encore moins que lorsque tu étais à l'école."

"Je me répète sans cesse que ce n'est que jusqu'en août." 

"Et bien j'espère que tu tiendras jusque là. A plus tard."

"Au revoir, et merci d'avoir appelé. Transmets mes félicitations à Daria."

Jodie se remit à fixer l'écran et imagina son père, dans une marmite de cannibales, en tant que plat de résistance du dîner du soir. "Je commence à comprendre où Daria puisait certains de ses visuels."

* * *

Mack reposa le téléphone. "Mauvaise nouvelle, elle ne pourra pas être là ce soir."

Daria eut l'air frustrée. "Mince, maintenant il va falloir que je demande de l'aide à l'extérieur." Elle composa un numéro sur le téléphone, avant de dire : "Bonjour Marianne, c'est Daria Morgendorffer. Pourrais-je parler à ma mère, s'il vous plaît? Merci, je peux patienter." _Ce coup-ci va me coûter cher_, pensa t'elle en attendant.

* * *

La vision de Jodie avait fini par redevenir correcte et elle s'était remise au travail environ une demi-heure après l'appel de Mack. Andrew, son père, passa la tête par la porte.

"Jodie, je viens d'avoir un appel d'Hélène Morgendorffer. Tu es invitée à la célébration de la première publication de Daria. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est devenue une bonne rédactrice de discours. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour tisser des liens de ce genre si tu veux te lancer dans la politique. Je vais demander à Marsha de s'occuper du dîner de ce soir, et nous terminerons ta formation sur les sources extérieures plus tard."

Jodie eut recours à son visage impassible. "Bien monsieur. A quelle heure dois-je être là-bas?"

"Six heures. N'oublie pas d'en tirer tout le profit possible. Connaître une bonne rédactrice est toujours utile." Aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, la tête de son père disparut de l'encadrement de la porte.

Jodie sourit et pensa "Je décèle les machinations insidieuses d'une certaine Daria Machiavel dans cette petite discussion. Merci, mon amie."

* * *

Hélène s'empressa de faire enter Jodie. "Entre, entre. Tout le monde est dans la salle à manger. Comment vont tes parents?" 

Affichant un sourire de convenance, Jodie répondit "Toujours aussi occupés, mais sinon, ils vont bien." 

Sur le mur opposé, il y avait un poster dont le sujet était aperçu à travers un canon de fusil, comme sur une affiche de James Bond. A la place de l'espion anglais se trouvait Melody Powers, qui ressemblait étrangement à Daria vêtue d'un smoking. Jake disposait sur la table des pizzas offrant une effrayante variété de garnitures, ainsi que des assiettes et des boissons. Jodie fut légèrement surprise de voir que Quinn assistait à la fête. Jane était là, de même que Mack. Quand elle entra, il la serra dans ses bras et lui donna un rapide baiser. "Content que tu aies pu venir."

Jane lui mit une flûte à champagne dans la main. "Ce n'est que du jus de raisin, on fait juste semblant. Contente de te voir ici."

Hélène prit une flûte et la leva. "Un toast au plus récent auteur publié au monde. Félicitations et meilleurs vœux pour une longue carrière couronnée de succès." 

Divers mots d'assentiment furent prononcés tandis que Daria se tenait face à son public. "Oui, une longue carrière passée à se plier aux exigences et aux intérêts lascifs du public américain." Hélène porta la main à son front, tandis que Jake levait à nouveau son verre et que Quinn et les amis de Daria riaient. Daria posa son verre et se serra nerveusement les mains. "Hum, merci d'être ici. Je peux être un peu lente pour ce genre de choses, mais j'apprécie vraiment le soutien que vous m'avez tous donné." Moins nerveuse, elle ouvrit la boîte la plus proche. "OK, maintenant que les formalités sont terminées, nous avons de la pizza à massacrer."

* * *

La petite fête se poursuivit sur un ton calme et joyeux. Quinn resta suffisamment longtemps pour être polie avant de s'éclipser pour un rendez-vous. Mack distrayait Jake avec les exploits de Kevin Thompson tant sur qu'en dehors du terrain. Jane, quant à elle, négociait une photo de Daria dans sa robe de soirée auprès d'Hélène.

Daria se pencha vers Jodie et lui dit à voix basse "Te sortir de chez toi était un des objectifs des festivités de ce soir. Mack nous a dit, à Jane et moi, combien tu étais stressée dernièrement, et nous nous sommes inquiétées nous aussi. Quand les choses se seront calmées ici, tu es invitée à une réunion au sommet à l'étage pour trouver un moyen de t'obtenir du temps libre avant que tu pètes les plombs."

"J'aurais bien besoin d'une pause. Je me demandais si quelque chose de ce genre était en cours quand ta mère a, comme par hasard, appelé mon père, moins d'une demi-heure après que j'ai dit à Mack que je ne serai pas là ce soir. J'ai détecté ta main derrière ces manœuvres."

"Je ne confirme, ni n'infirme quoi que ce soit."

"Merci quand même. Les trucs que je commence à imaginer rendraient fades certaines des histoires d'horreur que tu composais pour M. O'Neill." 

"Fais-moi confiance, c'est bon signe. C'est un excellent moyen d'évacuer tes frustrations. Alors, tu en es?" 

"S'il y a la moindre chance pour que je fasse une pause, alors je suis avec vous. De plus, techniquement parlant, j'accomplis la volonté de mon père en tissant des liens avec toi." 

Daria eut un sourire en coin "Ce sera un plaisir de lui donner une raison de le regretter."

* * *

Une fois la pizza décimée, et les parents Morgendorffer partis vaquer à leurs occupations, le quatuor se rendit tranquillement dans la chambre de Daria. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient assis sur le tapis, la réplique de squelette occupant toujours la place d'honneur, devant et au centre. Des coussins, des bouteilles vides et des morceaux de papier jonchaient le sol.

Daria se pinça l'arête du nez et dit : "Il reste une dernière option, même si j'espérais qu'on n'en arriverait pas là." Daria ressentit le même malaise qu'elle avait éprouvé le jour où elle s'était habillée comme sa sœur pour mettre fin à l'incursion de sa cadette dans le domaine de la mauvaise poésie. "Nous pourrions mettre en place un club honorifique pour les meilleurs élèves diplômés. M Landon adorerait que Jodie soit membre fondateur d'une organisation de ce genre, et ne devrait pas avoir de problème à la laisser participer à des réunions régulières. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que ces réunions serviront à ne rien faire."

Jodie secoua la tête. "Ok, supposons qu'on mette quelque chose en place. Tu peux être sûre que Papa va vérifier. Il repérera un groupe bidon en un clin d'œil, et après ça, ce sera pire."

"C'est pourquoi ça devra être légitime. J'ai des contacts avec une avocate qui pourra nous aider."

Jane dit "D'accord, on établit un groupe réglo. Y intégrer Jodie va de soi, mais pour les autres membres? Un club avec un seul membre sera trop repérable, et M Landon connaît suffisamment notre promotion pour qu'on ne puisse pas inventer des élèves factices."

Daria eut un soupir profond. "C'est pour ça que je gardais ça comme dernier recours. Nous serions les autres membres fondateurs." D'un geste de la main, Daria se désigna ainsi que Jane et Mack, qui la regardèrent comme si une branche d'arbre lui poussait au milieu du front. "Avec Jodie, nous sommes les meilleurs étudiants de Lanwdale High dans nos activités respectives. Mack, tu as été capitaine de l'équipe de foot pendant trois ans, le record de l'école, et en plus tu avais la meilleure moyenne de l'équipe. Jane, tu es l'artiste la plus accomplie à être passée par Lawndale High depuis des années, et peut-être même de tous temps. J'avais la meilleure moyenne de passage de tous les élèves qui aient jamais mis les pieds à Lawndale. A nous quatre, on couvre les Arts, la Participation Estudiantine, les Etudes et le Sport. Aussi déprimant que cela paraisse, nous sommes la crème de la crème de la promotion 99."

Jane regarda Daria. "Explique-moi un truc. Tu avais la plus haute moyenne, mais c'est Jodie qui est major de promo?"

Jodie expliqua. "Le règlement de l'école était en ma faveur. Il est clairement indiqué que la position revient à l'élève qui a la meilleure moyenne, mais en cas d'égalité, c'est celui qui a le plus d'activités scolaires qui est choisi." 

"Nous avions toutes deux 4.0, j'ai ainsi échappé au discours de major. Merci d'avoir été aussi active, Jodie." Daria sourit légèrement en prononçant ces paroles. "Retour au plan. Ça nous fournira une couverture pour tenir des réunions pendant lesquelles Jodie pourra décompresser."

"Comme si j'avais besoin d'une autre activité pour me sortir de celles que j'ai déjà. On dirait bien que ça va me demander autant de travail que ce que j'essaye d'éviter."

Jane avait l'air incrédule. "Daria, tu es diplômée, tu es acceptée à Raft et tu n'as plus besoin d'activités extrascolaires. Je n'en veux certainement pas. J'aurai l'air d'une participante active, je ne veux pas de ça sur la conscience."

"OK, Mack, quelles sont tes objections?" demanda Daria avec une touche de frustration dans la voix.

"Tu veux que je sois le seul membre masculin d'une organisation exclusive avec trois femmes belles et intelligentes. Pourquoi j'aurais des objections?" En esquivant le coussin lancé par Daria, il se retrouva en plein sur la trajectoire de celui de Jane. Le coup que lui asséna Jodie avec le sien mit fin à l'attaque.

Daria continua "Si c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre, je n'y penserais même pas. Comprenez que nous serons aux commandes. Nous pourrons décider de l'ordre du jour, ou de son absence. Si vous trouvez ça trop gênant, ne le mentionnez pas dans votre CV. On n'est pas obligé de travailler pour de vrai si on n'en a pas envie. C'est notre meilleure option. Alors, on est d'accord?"

Il y eut trois faibles "D'accord" en réponse.

Daria sortit un bloc-notes "Bien, l'étape suivante est de mettre en place cette organisation, sans laisser de traces menant jusqu'à nous."

* * *

Melle Carol Murphey, avocate, examina les papiers au travers de ses lunettes à double foyer. Après quelques instants, elle leva les yeux vers la jeune femme assise en face d'elle dans son bureau. "Ceci est très inhabituel, mais je comprends votre objectif. Est-ce que ces professeurs vous fourniront les recommandations que vous attendez?"

"Je crois avoir suffisamment compris la façon dont ils fonctionnent pour affirmer que nous les aurons."

"C'est beaucoup de travail fait au nom de l'amitié. Vous êtes sûrs de vous?"

"Oui, nous en sommes sûrs. Ne me demandez pas de détails, s'il vous plaît, mais j'ai appris il y a un an combien les amis sont importants. Jodie était une amie pour moi, même lorsque je n'étais pas intéressée ; il faut que nous le fassions."

"Dans la mesure où vous comprenez que si je me lance là dedans, cette organisation perdurera même après que vous et vos amis l'ayez quittée. Cela donnera à votre amie le repos dont elle a besoin, mais cela demandera aussi votre engagement. Je vous le redemande, êtes vous sûre?"

La voix de Daria était hésitante, mais ferme "J'en suis sûre."

* * *

Dans le courant de la semaine, plusieurs lettres arrivèrent au bureau de Melle Murphey, mécène de la Société Honorifique des Meilleurs Etudiants du Lycée de Lanwdale .

..c'est avec grand honneur je recommande Melle Jodie Landon comme membre fondateur pour la Participation Estudiantine.

_Angela Li _  
Principale, Lycée de Lawndale

* * *

…M. Michael MacKenzie a été un modèle exemplaire de l'athlète complet, et je vous le recommande pour le représentant des sports.

_Entraîneur Gibson_

* * *

… J'ai le plaisir de vous suggérer Melle Jane Lane comme étant l'étudiante artistiquement la plus talentueuse et la plus motivée à laquelle il m'a été donné d'enseigner.

_Claire Defoe _

* * *

… L'excellence académique démontrée par Melle Daria Morgendorffer est une des raisons qui me font rester enseignant. Seul un idiot l'ignorerait en tant que représentante pour les Etudes.

_Anthony Demartino _

Dans la journée qui suivit leur réception, quatre autres lettres furent envoyées du bureau de Melle Murphey.

* * *

Michelle Landon examina la lettre de près, résistant à la forte envie de l'ouvrir à la vapeur car elle ne pouvait rien voir au travers de l'enveloppe opaque. Elle mit hâtivement la lettre de côté lorsqu'un fracas en provenance de la cuisine annonça l'arrivée de son tout jeune fils, Evan, dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Jodie était à peine entrée que déjà sa mère s'approchait. "Pourquoi donc recevrais-tu une lettre d'une avocate aussi prestigieuse?" 

Remarquant le nom, Jodie se força à garder un visage impassible. "Aucune idée, Mère.". Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut :

Chère Melle Landon,

Sur recommandation du corps enseignant du lycée de Lawndale, j'ai l'honneur de vous convier au sein de la Société Honorifique des Meilleurs Etudiants du Lycée de Lanwdale en tant que membre fondateur représentant la participation estudiantine. Cette société reconnaît les diplômés récents pour leurs accomplissements durant leur parcours lycéen. Quatre étudiants seront sélectionnés chaque année, représentant les Arts, le Sport, les Etudes et la Participation Estudiantine. Cette société permettra à chacun de reconnaître les efforts effectués, et fournira l'atmosphère idoine pour que ces meilleurs étudiants tissent des liens entre eux en préparation de leur futur.

Vous êtes invitée au déjeuner de présentation officielle et à la réunion d'organisation, mercredi prochain à midi, au Palais des Congrès de Lawndale. Vos parents sont les bienvenus au déjeuner, et je rencontrerai en privé les nouveaux membres durant la réunion d'organisation qui suivra. 

Sincèrement,  
_Carol Murphey_  
Mécène

_Vu tout l'entraînement que j'ai, je ferai un malheur au théâtre, si jamais j'en avais le temps_, pensa Jodie. Elle tendit la lettre à sa mère et annonça d'un ton sans enthousiasme : "Regarde, Mère, une autre récompense à mettre au mur. Je suppose que tu veux que je participe à ça aussi."

* * *

Plus tard ce même après-midi, Daria et Jane se détendaient sur le lit de Jane, en regardant _Le Pire de Triste Monde Tragique_ en vidéo. Trent entra, la lettre pour Jane à la main. "Hum, Janey, est-ce que t'as des ennuis dont tu ne m'as pas parlé? Hé, Daria! Désolé de pas avoir pu assister à ta fête. Tu sais ce que c'est, un concert est un concert." Daria répondit en hochant la tête, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

Jane s'empara de la lettre et l'ouvrit. Tout en la lisant, elle expliqua à son frère : "Ça fait partie du plan pour aider Jodie. L'avocate est une complice de Daria. Pas d'inquiétude à…" La voix de Jane doubla de volume. "Quoi? Présentation officielle!"

Daria eut un petit sourire démoniaque. "Il faut garder les apparences. En plus, c'est ton tour de faire les boutiques."

* * *

Carol Murphey, septuagénaire respectable aux cheveux blancs et gros doubles foyers, se tenait derrière le pupitre de la salle de réunion du Palais des Congrès. Assis à une table se tenaient, sur sa gauche Jodie, dans une robe bleu pâle, et Mack, en smoking, et sur sa droite Daria dans sa robe noire, et Jane dans un ensemble rouge à manches courtes et col en V. Les rayures du bustier étaient parallèles au bord du col, et se rejoignaient à la taille sous une ceinture noire. Assis à des tables situées en face d'eux, il y avait Hélène et Jake, Andrew et Michelle, Amanda Lane, ainsi que M et Mme MacKenzie. Un unique journaliste photographe se tenait à proximité, prenant notes et photos. "Pour conclure, mes félicitations aux membres fondateurs, Jodie Landon, Jane Lane, Michael MacKenzie et Daria Morgendorffer. Je cède la parole à la présidente désignée, Melle Morgendorffer."

Daria prit nerveusement place au pupitre. "Merci, Melle Murphey. Merci aussi aux enseignants de Lawndale High pour nos nominations, à la Chambre de Commerce de Lawndale pour cette salle et le déjeuner, et surtout à nos parents pour leur soutien et leurs conseils grâce auxquels tout ceci est possible. Dans l'immédiat, profitez de votre repas. Ensuite, la Société se réunira avec Melle Murphey pour commencer l'organisation. Avec le soutien de tous, nous espérons faire de cette société tout ce qu'elle est supposée être."

Après le déjeuner et le départ des parents, la bande des quatre et Carol se détendirent autour d'une petite table. Daria avait pris la parole. "Alors voilà, le fait que j'accepte la présidence fait partie des demandes de Carol pour mettre tout ce bazar en place, sans parler de la douloureuse expérience que fut la recherche d'une robe pour Jane." 

Jane regarda Jodie et Mack." C'était beaucoup moins désagréable que de trouver une robe pour elle." 

"Officiellement, nous travaillerons ensemble chaque mercredi après-midi dans un lieu de notre choix pour mettre au point les statuts et règlements de la société, et pour établir entre nous des liens pour le futur. En réalité, nous pourrons utiliser ce temps pour faire ce que bon nous semble, et surtout pour accorder à Jodie la pause dont elle a besoin. Toutefois, Carol souhaite qu'il y ait plus que ce que nous avons à l'esprit ; il y aura donc à l'avenir une organisation pour les élèves diplômés, ce qui nécessitera de vrais statuts. C'est le dernier point de mon accord. Je travaillerai avec elle pour les mettre aux points. Chacun d'entre vous pourra donner son avis, et la décision finale se fera par vote. De même, il n'y aura aucun problème si vous décidez de ne pas y participer. Jodie, nous avons finalement échangé nos places, je vais être celle qui travaille pour les autres, tandis que tu pourras feignasser et t'amuser."

Jodie essuya une larme. "Merci tout le monde. J'ai du mal à croire que vous vous êtes donné autant de mal pour moi. Surtout toi, Daria. Mais, sans vouloir t'offenser, pourquoi?"

"Jodie, c'est assez dur à expliquer complètement. Disons simplement que je me suis découvert une certaine communauté d'esprit avec toi, et que j'ai voulu partager un peu de ce qui m'a plu, même si je me retrouve à faire certaines des choses qui t'ont presque rendue dingue."

Jane plongea la main dans son grand sac à main noir et en ressortit une pile de cassettes vidéo. "Puisqu'on parle de plaisirs à partager, j'ai quatre heures de _Triste Monde Tragique_, il y a une télé et un magnétoscope là-bas, et on a une après-midi à tuer."

Daria frappa de la main sur la table. "Ceci termine la réunion d'organisation de la Société Honorifique des Meilleurs Etudiants du Lycée de Lanwdale. Nous pouvons maintenant passer à ce qui est l'objectif premier de cette association."

Carol observa les quatre jeunes adultes disposer des chaises devant la télévision. "J'aime bien la façon dont ces jeunes gens s'occupent les uns des autres ; ça me donne confiance en notre avenir."


	5. Sauver une Ame Egarée

Daria et les personnages associés sont propriété de MTV. Cette oeuvre de fiction amateur est écrite uniquement à des fins de divertissement. Aucun argent, aucune valeur négociable ni autres biens n'ont été échangés.

Richard Lobinske  
Traduction pr Mathilde et Mr. Orange

**Sauver une Ame Egarée **

Jane Lane recula de quelques pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de son tableau. Le sujet était juste ébauché, mais reconnaissable. Jake et Hélène Morgendorffer étaient représentés au centre ; Daria se tenait près d'Hélène, et Quinn à côté de Jake, toutes les deux un peu plus en avant que leurs parents. Jane avait peint Jake dans un smoking, Hélène dans une robe du soir rouge foncé, Quinn en bleu et Daria en noir. Sur le haut du chevalet, elle avait épinglé de grandes photos de chacun d'eux dans sa tenue de soirée. A côté se trouvait une table sur laquelle étaient posés quatre mannequins articulés en bois, dans des positions correspondant au sujet du tableau. Des lampes à bras flexible étaient accrochées à la table et fournissaient un éclairage constant. Il faudrait encore des heures de travail avant que le tableau ne soit terminé, mais Jane était contente de sa progression. Son pouce sur le manche du pinceau, elle jaugeait les proportions et la composition du tableau. Pendant qu'elle prenait ces mesures, ses pensées revinrent sur la petite fête qui avait eu lieu chez Daria quelques semaines auparavant.

_A côté d'elle, la famille Morgendorffer au complet, ainsi que Jodie et Mack, étaient rassemblés autour de la table de la salle à manger. Ils grignotaient une pizza tout en parlant de la première nouvelle que Daria avait réussi à faire publier. Hélène et Jake avaient disparu un instant et ils étaient revenus avec un gâteau surmonté d'un petit chevalet en plastique sur lequel était écrit "Bravo Jane"._

Hélène fit un signe pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde : "Daria m'a dit que nous avions une autre raison de faire la fête ce soir. Jane a fait sa première grosse vente cette semaine. Bravo Jane, et tous nos vœux pour ta future carrière!" 

Le seul autre membre de la famille Lane qui était à la maison lorsqu'elle avait fait sa vente était son frère, Trent. Certes, il avait persuadé Spiral Mystik de l'emmener manger une pizza pour fêter ça, mais elle avait dû les aider à payer l'addition. La mère de Jane, Amanda, était rentrée de sa dernière expédition artistique la semaine dernière. Elle avait manqué, tout comme son mari Vincent, la remise des diplômes, et seul Trent avait été présent pour représenter la famille en l'honneur de Jane. Vincent, et les frère et sœurs de Jane, Wind, Penny et Summer, étaient dispersés aux quatre coins du monde, elle ne savait où. A part Trent, Jane avait souvent l'impression que les autres membres de la famille Lane la considéraient comme une pensionnaire plutôt que comme un membre de leur famille. Même s'ils donnaient une nouvelle définition au mot dysfonctionnel, les Morgendorffer l'avaient traitée comme si elle faisait partie de leur famille plus souvent que ne l'avaient fait les Lane ces trois dernières années.

Ce qui avait commencé comme une taquinerie picturale envers son amie s'était alors transformé en quelque chose de plus important. C'était Hélène qui lui avait fourni les photos de Daria et de sa famille au dîner de l'Association du Barreau. L'idée de départ avait été de représenter Daria dans une robe de soirée, pour l'embarrasser en lui montrant combien elle était jolie. Mais lorsque les Morgendorffer lui avaient offert ce gâteau pour fêter son succès, elle avait décidé de changer de plan.

"La probabilité que ces fous réussissent à rester dans la même pièce, suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse faire leur portrait, sans que le sang ne coule, est de une sur un million", se dit Jane. "J'espère qu'ils vont aimer ce cadeau, en remerciement d'avoir sauver une âme égarée comme la mienne." Elle se souvint d'un commentaire qu'elle avait fait à Daria l'été dernier à ce propos : _"Si quelqu'un attend après toi pour ça, c'est qu'il est plus qu'égaré ; il est pratiquement condamné." _

Elle secoua la tête et dit : "Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi, ça?"

La voix de Trent s'éleva par la porte : "Jane, y a quelque chose de bizarre dans la cuisine, tu sais ce qui c'est passé?" 

Jane songea : _"Je vous en prie, faites que ce ne soit pas Maman qui ait recommencé avec son vernis."_ Elle se retourna vers la silhouette de Trent qui s'approchait. "Tu peux me donner une définition de bizarre?"

"Il y a des boîtes dans le frigo, et on dirait qu'il y a de la nourriture à l'intérieur."

"T'as gagné le gros lot, Trent. La bonne fée de la nourriture vient de nous rendre visite."

"Hein?"

"J'ai fait les courses hier. J'en avais marre de Pizza Prince, Cluster Burger et du chinois Good Times."

"Cool. Où est-ce que t'as trouvé le fric? Je croyais que Maman cachait ses chèques en blanc quand elle rentrait à la maison." 

"J'ai vendu un autre tableau. Et en plus, je suis payée pour tout le temps que je passe à la galerie de Gary." 

"Ah ouais… T'es vachement responsable en ce moment." Trent s'approcha du chevalet et jeta un œil sur les photos de référence. "Ouah! Daria est super sexy là dessus."

"C'est un portrait de famille pour les Morgendorffer. Je me suis inspirée de ces photos. Elles ont été prises pendant le dîner pour lequel j'ai accompagné Daria faire les magasins le mois dernier." Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle continua : "Je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait t'entendre dire ça. Elle est libre en ce moment, tu sais."

Trent secoua la tête en se remémorant la longue conversation qu'il avait eue avec Daria au début de l'été. "Commence pas avec ça. Au fait, pourquoi tu peins un tableau pour les Morgendorffer?"

"Parce qu'ils se sont souvenus de moi et de ma première vente lors de la fête chez Daria. Ils m'avaient fait venir pour les aider à décorer et ils ont quand même réussi à me faire la surprise. Ils ont ramené un gâteau et tout. A part toi, ce sont vraiment les gens dont je me sens la plus proche, comme une famille."

"Ils sont gentils. C'est sympa de ta part de faire leur portrait. Dis-donc, est-ce qu'il y a un mode d'emploi avec la nourriture?"

Jane se mit à rire. "Oui Trent. J'ai fait bien attention à ce que toutes les boîtes aient des modes d'emploi pour la cuisson. Au fait, je voulais te dire, ce festin est pour nous, pas pour le groupe. Ils peuvent bien apporter leur propre nourriture.

Trent se dirigea hors de la pièce. "Bien raisonné, Jane. Il faudra que je fasse en sorte qu'ils ne rentrent pas dans la cuisine ce soir après la répèt'."

"Flûte." Jane prit un air inquiet et commença à reboucher ses tubes de peinture et à mettre les objets fragiles en sécurité.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre de Jane, un poing en colère s'abattit cruellement sur le réveil pour en arrêter la sonnerie. Jane s'extirpa de son lit à quatre pattes.

"Huit heure du mat'. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris?"

Arrivée aux deux tiers du chemin la menant à sa porte, elle réussit enfin à se tenir debout, mais en gardant quand même la main sur le mur pour se retenir. A neuf heure moins le quart, Jane se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, vêtue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise rouge froissée. D'une main, elle portait son sac à dos, tout en tenant fermement un grand mug rempli de café de l'autre. Après avoir déposé le sac à dos sur le siège passager de la voiture de Trent, elle démarra et commença à reculer dans l'allée. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était derrière la Galerie de Gary et en ouvrit la porte avec ses clés.

Le regard de Jane allait et venait entre les copies des photos et un carnet de croquis sur lequel elle dessinait par intermittence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule : 12h45. En soupirant, elle ajouta avec application quelques détails au visage de Daria, déposa les copies des photos dans son carnet et le referma. Elle sortit de son sac un deuxième carnet apparemment identique et commença à dessiner une esquisse plutôt abstraite de sa maison. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, Daria entra dans la galerie. Elle portait une de ses jupes noires et un T-shirt vert décoré d'un cafard et des mots "Que la Métamorphose soit avec vous".

"Salut Jane. Prête pour aller manger?" 

"Je meurs de faim. On peut y aller dès que Gary est là." Jane déposa son carnet sur le comptoir et se mit à recompter l'argent qui se trouvait dans sa caisse en confrontant le total avec les factures. "Tu sais, un de ces jours, j'aimerais bien être présente quand un de mes tableaux se vendra." En disant cela, elle désigna du menton l'arrière-salle du magasin, où des artistes locaux exposaient les œuvres qu'ils voulaient vendre. Dans cette pièce, la moitié de l'un des murs était consacrée aux œuvres de Jane, ce qui n'était pas si mal, étant donné que plus d'une douzaine d'autres artistes locaux exposaient aussi.

"Tu pourras me récupérer une copie de ce que filme la caméra de sécurité? Je veux voir la tête que tu feras, et aussi celle de ton client quand tu lui auras donné une grosse bise bien baveuse."

"Petite vicieuse."

* * *

Arrivées au restaurant chinois Good Times, Jane et Daria s'installèrent dans une alcôve. Rapidement, un des serveurs s'approcha, leur versa du thé à chacune, et leur donna un menu avant de se retirer. Daria sortit une liasse de feuilles d'une pochette et la tendit à Jane. "C'est pour toi et Trent. Je me suis inspirée de votre attitude vis à vis des vacances, et de votre impression qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de bizarre ici", expliqua Daria en indiquant de la main le restaurant.

" _Les Jours de Fête _", dit Jane en lisant le titre. Elle commença à lire le début, puis pencha la tête à droite et ajouta : "Daria, pourtant, tu sais bien ce qu'on dit : un monde sans drogue, c'est possible."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, aucune cellule cérébrale n'a été sacrifiée pour les besoins de cette histoire, même si je crois que certaines d'entre elles n'adressent toujours pas la parole aux autres. C'était intéressant, pour changer, d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi absurde."

"Comme si nos vies n'étaient pas déjà assez absurdes, tu as écrit quelque chose dans lequel elles le sont encore plus?"

"Je pense que tu peux appeler ça un don."

"Tu sais Daria, le mois de juillet se termine. L'été est presque à moitié écoulé."

"Ne me le rappelle pas. Même si j'ai hâte de recevoir enfin une véritable éducation, c'est quand même l'été le plus agréable que j'aie jamais eu. Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il se termine."

"Tu ferais bien de faire attention", dit Jane en comptant sur ses doigts. "Tu t'es fait coincer dans une activité estivale structurée, tu t'es acheté une robe de soirée que tu as portée deux fois, tu as écrit un discours pour ta mère, tu as créé une société honorifique à partir de rien, tu as réussi à nous persuader d'en être les membres et tu as accepté d'être la présidente. Soit tu as réussi à accomplir six choses impossibles avant même d'entrer à l'université, soit il ne manque plus qu'un signe annonciateur avant l'apocalypse."

"Je n'ai pas l'intention qu'elle se produise avant le jour où tu vas emménager dans ta chambre à la fac, onze heure." 

"Daria, tu t'en es souvenue! Comme c'est mignon!" 

"Fais-moi juste ce plaisir : je ne veux pas de photos." 

Jane secoua la tête : "La vache, on commence à se sentir frustrées. Comment on a fait pour en arriver à ce sujet? A part ça, j'allais te proposer quelque chose que nous n'avons encore jamais fait : un périple en voiture." 

"Jane, est-ce qu'on devrait pas d'abord avoir une voiture pour ça?"

* * *

Jane avait refusé d'aller chez Daria après manger, sous prétexte qu'il fallait qu'elle aide sa mère à régler le nouveau thermostat de son four. Elle avait très envie de continuer son tableau, même si elle voyait bien que Daria commençait à avoir des soupçons quand Jane l'abandonnait pour la Casa Lane, et passait de moins en moins de temps avec elle. Cependant, Jane voulait travailler le plus longtemps possible sur son tableau ce soir là. Sa mère était dans la cuisine quand Jane rentra à la maison.

"Jane, est-ce que tu te souviens quand j'ai acheté tout ça? On dirait du sous vide."

"Maman, c'est pas toi qui l'as acheté, c'est moi", répondit Jane amèrement.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?"

L'amertume de Jane se transforma en colère : "Parce que je voulais qu'il y ait quelque chose à manger dans cette maison! J'en ai marre de trouver des trucs bizarres qui poussent sur ce qui est censé être de la nourriture. J'en ai marre de devoir aller manger dehors pour avoir enfin quelque chose de comestible. Maman, il n'y a pas eu autant de réserves dans la cuisine depuis la dernière fois que tout le monde était à la maison et que tu avais préparé le dîner. Tu avais acheté de la nourriture pour une semaine et tout le monde est parti au bout d'une journée." 

"Hélène avait raison : j'ai fini par récupérer la maison. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi vite."

"Et bien, c'est formidable. Pourquoi t'as pas continué sur cette lancée, au moins quand tu es à la maison?"

"Toi et Trent, vous vous débrouillez tellement bien : je ne me suis pas inquiétée."

"Génial. Ça fait je sais pas combien d'années que c'est comme ça. Trent et moi, on a l'air de survivre, alors tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il faut que tu fasses des efforts. Je me demande même si tu sais que j'existe. Tu sais quel âge j'ai, au moins?"

"Et bien, tu es née en 81, donc tu dois avoir bientôt 18 ans. Au fait, quand est-ce que tu passe ton bac?"

La colère de Jane se transforma en rage : "Ça fait un mois et demi que je l'ai passé! Mais tu étais trop occupée à faire Dieu sait quoi pour revenir me féliciter!" Elle fit demi-tour et sortit précipitamment de la maison.

Amanda serra doucement les mains devant elle. "Je ferais mieux de dire à Trent de ne pas fermer la porte à clé ce soir, comme ça elle pourra rentrer."

* * *

Jane courut jusqu'à la voie de chemin de fer qui contournait la ville. Quand elle l'atteignit, elle la longea en marchant. Arrivée au niveau de la gare, elle passa de l'autre côté de la voie pour éviter la foule qui attendait le train, et retraversa une fois la gare dépassée. Elle franchit un parking et atteignit le bout de Dega Street. Il n'y avait que quelques voitures qui roulaient dans la chaleur de l'après-midi, ce qui convenait mieux à l'humeur de Jane que l'agitation de la foule. Tranquillement, elle se mit à marcher au hasard, rentrant parfois dans un magasin, ou s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour regarder les vitrines. Elle s'immobilisa un instant devant Funky Doodle.

"Beurk… Qui est-ce qui accepterait de porter un machin pareil? Pas étonnant qu'il soit dans cette vitrine depuis plus de deux ans."

Secouant la tête, elle continua à marcher en direction de chez Axl. "C'est pas que j'aie besoin d'un autre trou dans la tête, mais plutôt d'un nouveau truc à mettre dedans."

"Mais qui avons-nous là? L'élancée et enivrante femme en rouge, mademoiselle Lane."

Jane sentit son estomac se retourner au son de la voix mielleuse et indubitablement repoussante d'Upchuck.

"Et où, je vous prie, se trouve la sublime et mystérieuse tentatrice en noir, mademoiselle Morgendorffer?

_Il a dû lire le journal local_, se dit Jane en regardant le rouquin qui s'approchait d'elle. L'interruption de sa promenade ajouta de l'agacement au dégoût qu'elle ressentait déjà.

Ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs, Jane articula entre ses dents : "Upchuck, tu as cinq secondes pour disparaître de ma vue si tu veux que tous tes appendices restent attachés à ton corps." 

"Grr! Sauv…age." Sa voix se transforma en chuchotement lorsqu'il vit la fureur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Jane, et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir dirigée contre lui. Il fit trois pas en arrière, puis tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant dans la rue la plus proche.

Ne voulant pas lui donner l'occasion de changer d'avis, Jane se mit à trottiner et arriva rapidement chez Axel.

"Oh bonjour ma chérie. J'ai appris la bonne nouvelle pour tes tableaux", dit une voix provenant de derrière le comptoir, rapidement suivie par la tête de son propriétaire.

"Hein? Oh, merci Axel. Qui est-ce qui t'en a parlé?"

"C'est Trent qui me l'a dit la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Il était super content pour toi."

"Il était presque aussi heureux que moi. Au moins, il y a une personne dans ma famille qui a remarqué quelque chose."

"Ça se passe mal chez toi? Laisse-moi deviner, les autres membres de ta famille sont revenus."

Jane s'assit sur un tabouret de l'autre côté du comptoir, face à Axel, soulagée d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler. "Maman est rentrée la semaine dernière. Elle et mon père, ils ont tous les deux raté ma remise des diplômes, mais elle est rentrée à la maison comme si de rien n'était. Elle passe pratiquement toute la journée devant son four à céramique, mais elle a trouvé le moyen de me faire des réflexions parce que j'ai acheté de la nourriture pour qu'on ait des réserves. Et soudain, elle a réalisé qu'il fallait qu'elle me demande si je passais bientôt mon bac. A ce moment là, j'en ai eu vraiment marre et je me suis cassée."

"Je veux pas te vexer, chérie, et je suis content que tu sois venue me parler. Mais tu crois pas que ce serait mieux si tu discutais de ça avec une bonne amie, comme Daria?"

"Ben, elle aussi, elle fait partie du problème, enfin, elle et sa famille au moins."

"Comment ça?"

"Ça fait trois ans que Daria est ma meilleure amie. En gros, sa famille est un tas de lunatiques, mais ils veulent bien faire et ils ont bon cœur. A leur façon, ils m'ont acceptée et j'ai l'impression que je fais plus partie de leur famille que de la mienne, à part pour Trent. J'avais l'intention de travailler sur un tableau pour eux aujourd'hui quand les choses ont dégénéré avec Maman. J'ai l'intention de leur faire une surprise, mais si j'étais allée discuter avec Daria aujourd'hui, j'aurais sûrement craché le morceau. En plus, j'ai l'impression que ma loyauté est déchirée en deux." Jane s'arrêta, puis ajouta : "Est-ce que ça a un sens au moins?"

Axel sourit. "Ça fait combien de temps que je fais des piercings pour Mystic Spiral? J'ai appris à faire avec leur logique tordue ; ce que tu me racontes à un sens."

Jane émit un petit rire. "Merci."

"Trent m'a aussi parlé d'une cérémonie où on t'aurait remis une récompense ou quelque chose comme ça ; ta mère a pu y aller?"

"Elle était un peu étonnée, mais oui, elle est venue."

Axl tapota doucement la main de Jane : "Donc elle s'intéresse à toi, quand elle s'en souvient, ou plutôt quand tu lui rappelles."

"Tu dois avoir raison. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle s'en souvienne un peu plus souvent."

"On dirait un enfant qui ne se souvient de rien. D'après ce que m'a dit Trent, c'est vous deux qui avez été les vrais adultes depuis quelques années. Chez vous, il a fallu que vous grandissiez vite, mais au moins, on dirait qu'il y a un endroit ou tu peux encore être jeune."

"Voilà, tu as bien résumé la situation."

"Peut-être que maintenant tu devrais aller parler à ta mère." 

"T'as raison, il faut que j'aille lui parler, mais pas tout de suite. T'as reçu de nouvelles boucles d'oreille?"

* * *

Jane rentra chez elle en début de soirée ; elle se retrouva dans une maison vide dont la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer à manger. Une petite somme d'argent et une note étaient accrochées au frigo par un clip magnétique.

_Jane,  
J'ai trouvé le ticket de caisse du magasin dans un des sacs vides. S'il te plait préviens-moi la prochaine fois, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de dépenser ton argent. Au fait, les nouilles chinoises réchauffées au four sont vraiment bonnes._

Maman 

Jane sortit dans le jardin et entra dans l'abri à poterie. Amanda était assise à un établi et appliquait du vernis sur une série de vases en terre cuite.

"Salut Maman! Je peux te parler une minute?"

"Bien entendu. La communication est ce qui nous permet de rester ensemble."

Jane se força à ne pas rouler des yeux. "Maman, combien de fois avons-nous communiqué dernièrement?" 

"Oh, pas beaucoup, c'est vrai."

"Je voudrais essayer de terminer ce qu'on avait commencé cet après-midi."

"Je me doutais que tu allais revenir pour en parler. Si tu essaies de garder un…"

Jane coupa sa mère abruptement. "Ne recommence pas avec ta saleté de papillon. Maman, tu as raté ma remise des diplômes. Tous les autres avaient leur famille qui était venue, et moi j'avais juste Trent. Ça m'a fait mal." Les épaules de Jane s'affaissèrent et ses yeux s'embuèrent. 

"Oh, tu es allée à ta remise des diplômes? Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu irais, étant donné qu'aucun de tes frères et sœurs n'y est allé." 

"Ah bon. Je le savais pour Trent et Penny, mais je suis trop jeune pour me souvenir de ce qu'ont fait Summer et Wind. Quand même, ç'aurait été gentil de penser à demander."

"Oui, je pense que j'aurais dû. Toi et Trent, vous avez toujours été des esprits libres ; j'ai toujours l'impression que vous êtes mes égaux plutôt que mes enfants."

_Euh, ouais,_ ajouta Jane en pensée. _Ou que nous sommes tes parents._ Elle décida d'avancer et de tenter une petite réconciliation. "Au moins, tu étais là lors de la cérémonie de la société honorifique."

"Ça me paraît plus clair, maintenant que je sais que tu es allée à la remise des diplômes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'autre pendant cette cérémonie."

"Juste quelques blagues entre nous quatre", répondit Jane tout en pensant _J'espère qu'elle va gober ça. _

"D'accord." Amanda jeta un regard scrutateur à Jane.

"J'aurais bien aimé que Papa soit là aussi."

"Il ne s'est jamais senti très à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, mais je le lui ferai savoir."

Jane décida d'arrêter ce sujet de discussion et d'en commencer un autre. "Maman, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler avant, mais combien est-ce que vous pouvez me donner avec Papa pour que j'aille à l'université?

"Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne pas y aller."

Jane réfléchit. La dernière fois qu'Amanda avait été à la maison, Jane venait juste d'envoyer son portfolio à BFAC et faisait comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas pour sauver les apparences. Cette prise de conscience brutale fut un peu douloureuse.

"Maman, j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai été acceptée à BFAC, le Collège des Beaux-Arts de Boston, pour les arrivées de milieu d'année. La voix de Jane devint calme. "J'ai oublié de te le dire." 

"Oh." Amanda sourit gentiment à Jane. "Je pense que Vincent et moi devrions pouvoir t'aider en partie." Avec une voix et une attitude un peu différentes, et que Jane n'avait encore jamais remarquées, Amanda dit : "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas regarder ce dont tu vas avoir besoin et ce que tu as déjà?"

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsque Jane regagna sa chambre et se prépara à peindre. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine vis à vis de sa mère depuis des années, et réalisa que le soutien financier lui permettant d'aller à la fac était plus important que ce qu'elle croyait. Jane se rendit compte de l'énergie et de la motivation qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, et elle se mit à savourer ces sensations. Elle ne dormirait pas ce soir ; sa muse était en train de hurler et elle allait bientôt entrer dans cet état onirique et créatif qui ne se produisait que rarement, mais qui aboutissait toujours sur ses meilleures œuvres. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire avant de commencer : elle prit le téléphone et composa un numéro.

Hélène répondit doucement : "Allô?"

"Allô? Mme Morgendorffer? C'est Jane."

"Bonsoir Jane. Daria est dans sa chambre, attends une seconde."

"Pas la peine. Je voulais juste vous demander si vous pouviez me faire une faveur demain."

"Jane, tu as des ennuis?" 

"Non Mme Morgendorffer." Jane sourit en entendant cette réaction automatique. "Je voudrais vous apporter une surprise, pour toute la famille. Pourriez-vous vous débrouiller pour que tout le monde soit présent chez vous pour dîner demain?"

"Je pense que oui, de quoi s'agit-il?" 

"C'est une surprise. Alors, vous pouvez vous en occuper?"

"Je vais faire en sorte que tout le monde soit là."

"Merci, au revoir." Jane raccrocha le téléphone et se prépara à peindre sans attendre la confirmation d'Hélène. 

Hélène regarda le téléphone. "Quelle fille étrange." Son sourire montrait que ce commentaire ne l'inquiétait pas.

* * *

Les quatre Morgendorffer était assis autour de la table de la cuisine en attendant de dîner. Jake lisait le journal, ainsi que Daria. Cependant, elle ne faisait que survoler ce qui était écrit tout en tendant l'oreille vers la sonnerie de la porte. Hélène et Quinn discutaient, et elles avaient toutes les deux l'air frustrées.

"Maman, mon rendez-vous va arriver dans très peu de temps. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?" 

"Je ne sais pas. Jane m'a juste dit qu'elle allait nous apporter une surprise à l'heure du dîner."

"C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète."

Le retentissement de la sonnette les empêcha des continuer. Daria se leva. "J'y vais."

Daria ouvrit la porte et découvrit Jane et Trent qui portait un chevalet recouvert d'un voile noir, sur lequel était apparemment posé un grand tableau. Dans l'allée qui menait à la maison, elle vit le Tank qui avait été emprunté pour l'occasion. "Entre Jane. Salut Trent." 

La famille de Daria s'était rassemblée derrière elle, à une distance de sécurité qui leur semblait raisonnable.

Jane lança un rapide : "Salut tout le monde!" et Trent dit simplement "S'lut." 

Après avoir installé le chevalet, Jane passa la tête sous le voile pour faire quelques ajustements, avant d'en ressortir.

Jane se trémoussa en regardant par terre quelques instants, s'éclaircit la gorge et releva les yeux. "Quand vous avez pris le temps, lors de la fête pour la publication de Daria, de me faire la surprise d'un gâteau pour célébrer ma première grosse vente, j'ai vraiment été très touchée. A part avec Trent, je n'ai jamais partagé grand chose avec ma famille. Je sais bien qu'ils m'aiment et qu'ils se soucient de moi, et que ma créativité et mon indépendance proviennent de leur éloignement. Mais parfois j'ai besoin de plus de soutien et de proximité. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Daria il y a trois ans, c'est vous qui me l'avez procuré. Comme je sais que vous n'allez jamais vous réunir tous ensemble, de votre plein gré, pour faire faire quelque chose comme ça, j'en ai fait un cadeau pour vous dire merci."

Jane retira le voile pour présenter le portrait. Une larme se mit à rouler sur sa joue. C'était une de ses meilleures œuvres, et elle était fière de l'offrir à sa deuxième famille.

Daria connaissait le talent de son amie, et elle ne fut pas surprise par la qualité artistique du produit fini. Connaissant la relation qu'avait Jane avec sa famille, Daria se tenait immobile, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle savait être un gros investissement émotionnel de la part de son amie.

Jake et Hélène étaient à la fois surpris et ravis. Avec toute l'agitation et la confusion, ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une bonne photo d'eux quatre ce soir là. A la place, la meilleure amie de leur fille, Jane, leur avait offert le portrait dont ils rêvaient depuis longtemps mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu faire réaliser. Non seulement ils distinguaient l'apparence physique des membres de leur famille, mais ils ressentaient aussi l'essence de chacun d'eux qui se dégageait du tableau.

Quinn était ravie, ce qui était compréhensible car sa représentation était d'une grande beauté. Jane avait plutôt bien capturé son apparence. Cependant, elle était exceptionnellement ravie par la beauté de sa sœur. _Daria devrait être capable de voir sa beauté_, se dit-elle, _de la même façon que je vois mon intelligence. _

Quinn ressentit un élan de malice fraternelle, et elle parla la première : "Ouah, tu as même réussi à faire en sorte que Daria soit belle là dedans." 

Daria s'apprêtait à jeter un regard furieux à sa sœur, quand elle la vit lui lancer un clin d'oeil. Elle ajouta alors : "Et Quinn a l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose de compréhensible."

Hélène était sur le point de réprimander ses deux filles pour leurs commentaires blessants, mais elle remarqua les petits sourires qui passaient entre elles et Jane. Elle les ignora alors et marcha vers Jane pour la serrer dans ses bras. "C'est magnifique, merci Jane. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point nous comptions pour toi, mais tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous." 

Jake donna à Jane une petite tape dans le dos. "C'est vraiment cool, Janette. Pas étonnant que tu aies réussi à vendre tes œuvres." Jake se rappela le jour où il avait voulu acheter un portrait pour l'offrir à Hélène, et comme il avait frémit en voyant le prix. Malgré tout, il savait que le prix reflétait la valeur de l'effort demandé, et il était heureux que sa fille ait une amie qui ait une si haute opinion de leur famille.

Daria s'approcha la dernière, serra Jane dans ses bras et murmura "Merci."

L'émotion paisible qui se dégageait de ce simple mot prouva à Jane qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

Merci à Kristen Bealer et Robert Nowell pour la relecture et les corrections.

* * *

Citation de:  
Glenn Eichler et Peggy Nicoll, _Vivement la rentrée_ (merci à Cyberdaria pour la transcription française) 


	6. C’était ton idée

Daria et les personnages associés sont propriété de MTV. Cette oeuvre de fiction amateur est écrite uniquement à des fins de divertissement. Aucun argent, aucune valeur négociable ni autres biens n'ont été échangés.

Richard Lobinske  
Traduction par Mathilde et Mr. Orange

**C'était ton idée **

Daria, assise à son bureau, récupérait des papiers sur l'imprimante, tandis que Jane continuait de peindre. Daria se retourna et dit : "Cette expédition est ton idée, je fais juste en sorte qu'elle soit plus confortable."

"Daria, tu prends en charge pratiquement toute la facture de ce week-end." 

"Je peux me le permettre, ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a encore de quoi faire sur le compte 'Cabane au Canada', plus récemment connu sous le nom de 'Compte de Remboursement de la Visa Avant Que Maman ne Voie la Facture'"

"Tu me fais me sentir coupable."

"Oublie ça, tu es mon amie". Daria ajouta doucement "Je te l'avais dit quand nous avons décidé de faire ce voyage."

"OK, mais n'oublie pas le reste de notre accord : tu vas à la plage - en maillot de bain - et tu essayes de te détendre un moment."

"Tant que tu es avec moi, et dans une tenue similaire."

"Et avec un appareil photo." Jane eut un grand sourire.

"Tu veux un supplément de wasabi dans certains produits d'hygiène?"

"Ouille. Si tu fais ça, ta sœur obtient les négatifs." 

"Crotte."

* * *

Daria sortit de la maison vêtue d'un short vert et d'un t-shirt du "Camp des Chaudes Larmes" ; le front du personnage dessiné sur le t-shirt était doté d'un impact de balle rouge et sanguinolent. Tenant à la main une valise et un petit sac de voyage, elle avait passé à l'épaule la sacoche de son ordinateur portable. Daria ouvrit le coffre d'une Taurus vert foncé de modèle récent ; elle s'était arrangée pour que sa mère la loue pour le week-end. Elle déposa ses bagages à l'intérieur du coffre. A ses côtés, Jake lui passa le parasol, la chaise pliante et la glacière qu'il avait apportés de la maison. Daria rangea les deux premiers objets dans le coffre, et posa la glacière sur le plancher des sièges arrière. Elle termina en plaçant délicatement son portable sur le siège arrière.

Quinn et Hélène suivaient, Quinn était en train de se plaindre : "Ma-man, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas organiser un week-end à la plage avec mes amies?"

"Pour la même raison qui fait que je ne te laisse pas faire la fête à la maison quand nous ne sommes pas là."

"Mais tu laisses faire Daria."

"Ta sœur est une adulte qui va entrer à l'université dans à peine deux semaines. Nous lui faisons confiance."

"Et si tu me laissais faire les boutiques pour autant d'argent qu'elle a eu pour ça?"

"Quinn, nous ne payons rien. C'est Daria."

Quinn jeta un coup d'œil vers sa sœur. "Ben, où est-ce que tu as eu l'argent."

Daria sourit gentiment. "Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai dépensé tout l'argent des pots de vin que j'ai eu de Maman et Papa ces dernières années? Et avant que tu cherches, j'ai tout déposé sur un compte épargne individuel le jour de mes 18 ans."

Quinn soupira. "OK, mais promets-moi que tu ne porteras pas ce vieux maillot de bain que tu avais à Highland."

"Aussi chiquant que ça puisse te paraître, je ne rentre plus dedans."

Daria ferma le coffre, et se dirigea vers la portière côté conducteur. "Au revoir tout le monde"

Hélène la serra rapidement dans ses bras et dit "Sois prudente, s'il te plaît."

Daria répondit avec un soupçon de fatigue "Je le serai."

Jake fit signe de la main "Passe un bon moment, et ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas." 

"Mmm, d'accord."

Quinn elle-aussi la serra dans ses bras. "Je suis toujours jalouse que tu y ailles. Amuse-toi bien, et trouve- toi un garçon mignon pour t'inviter à dîner."

Daria roula des yeux et monta dans la voiture. "Il faut que j'y aille. On se revoit dimanche soir."

* * *

"Hé, sympa la voiture," lança Jane par-dessus son épaule tout en passant deux petites valises cabossées par la porte. Daria suivait, un chevalet plié et une pile de boîtes de fournitures artistiques dans les bras. Trent transportait une chaise pliante et un sac de commissions contenant des petites choses à grignoter pour la route.

"Merci. J'ai trouvé une bonne affaire en ligne pour le week-end. Pas de peinture dans la voiture, je tiens à récupérer ma caution." 

"Quelque chose comme ça, ce serait bien pour toi à Boston."

"Jane, tu as perdu la tête? Tu me vois en train d'essayer de conduire dans Boston? De plus, Raft ne fournit pas de parking aux premières années, il faudrait que je me gare en dehors du campus. Peut-être que l'année prochaine, quand je serai devenue complètement folle, je me trouverai quelque chose, quelque chose que je pourrai perdre dans les dangers de la route sans m'énerver outre mesure."

"On peut toujours espérer. Dommage, BFAC n'autorise pas non plus les premières années à avoir une voiture."

Le trio atteignit la voiture et commença à la charger. Trent poursuivit la conversation "Ça veut dire que je vais devoir monter à Boston pour vous balader?"

Daria sourit. "T'es un marrant, Trent."

Rapidement, les possessions de Jane furent rangées dans le coffre, et les friandises posées à côté de la glacière de boissons. Trent recula, le regard un peu perdu.

"Hé, Trent, ce n'est que pour le week-end!" dit Jane en s'installant dans le siège passager.

"Je sais. Mais dans quelques mois, ça ne sera pas juste pour le week-end. Je crois toujours qu'il me faut un chien."

Jane secoua la tête et sourit. "Souviens-toi, tu prends ce que tu veux dans le frigo tant que c'est dans une boîte. Ne laisse pas les autres membres du groupe s'en approcher ; je veux pouvoir manger quand je reviendrai. On reparlera du chien plus tard."

Daria agita légèrement la main. "Salut, Trent. Ne dors pas trop pendant notre absence."

* * *

Dans la voiture lancée à 130 Km/h sur l'inter états, Daria hochait de la tête en rythme avec la musique. La main droite de Jane agrippait fermement la poignée, et on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Daria arrêta ses mouvements de tête, et soupira légèrement en ralentissant à la vitesse limite. Elle éjecta la cassette de l'autoradio, et tendit le bras pour en sélectionner une autre. Jane lui saisit la main.

"Je choisis la prochaine : toi, les ouvertures de Wagner et une autoroute, c'est un mélange pas très rassurant."

"Trouillarde."

"Je préfère prévenir que guérir." Elle se retourna pour prendre une des boîtes de fournitures artistiques sur la banquette arrière, révélant qu'elle contenait en fait assortiment de cassettes. "Nous allons à la plage, il nous faut une musique appropriée." 

"Oh, oh."

Jane glissa une bande dans le lecteur. "Tu crois pouvoir survivre à du Jimmy Buffett?" 

"Si ça te garde de bonne humeur."

Les deux jeunes femmes écoutèrent la musique en silence pendant quelque temps, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Après deux chansons, Jane baissa le volume. D'un air un peu penaud, elle dit à Daria : "J'ai besoin d'un conseil".

Daria observa son amie du coin de l'œil, et réalisa qu'elle était sérieuse. "Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux." 

"Est-ce que tu me verrais en professeur de dessin?" 

"Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Je t'ai toujours imaginée dans ton propre studio."

"Ça , c'est mon objectif. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que les chances de gagner sa vie comme ça dès la sortie de la fac sont faibles. J'adore Trent, mais je n'ai pas envie de vivre comme lui en attendant de trouver ma place. Je vais avoir besoin d'un emploi salarié pendant un certain temps."

"Donc, tu penses suivre des cours d'éducation artistique à BFAC?" 

"Je pensais à quelque chose à plus court terme. J'ai vu une annonce qui cherchait un professeur de dessin assistant à Lawndale High."

Daria regarda Jane droit dans les yeux. "On vient à peine d'en sortir, et tu veux y retourner? Est-ce que tu te vois travailler pour Melle Li?" 

"Techniquement, je travaillerais pour Melle Defoe, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Néanmoins, ça me permettrait de savoir si je suis faite pour l'enseignement. En plus, les heures sont plus nombreuses que ce que je peux faire chez Gary. Maman et Papa n'ont jamais pensé qu'un de leurs enfants irait à l'université, ils n'ont donc rien prévu. Maman est d'accord pour détourner une partie de leur épargne retraite pour m'aider, mais en dehors de ça, Janey doit se débrouiller toute seule, comme d'habitude."

"Jane, tes arguments sont logiques, mais je suis inquiète. Toi et moi avons constaté de visu ce qui arrive aux professeurs ici." 

"Melle Defoe a mieux supporté que la plupart ; j'espère me cacher en partie derrière elle. De plus, ce n'est que pour le trimestre d'automne, après je serai à Boston avec toi."

"Si tu y survis, tu pourras enseigner dans le troisième cercle des Enfers." 

"Seulement le troisième."

"Aide O'Neill ou DeMartino, et tu pourras aller plus profond."

"Je passe, merci beaucoup."

"Jane, tant qu'on est sur le sujet…"

"OK, quel est ton grand et sombre secret?"

"A part des visites pour les fêtes, je ne pense pas que je reviendrai à Lawndale. Du tout. Raft a un programme d'été assez complet. Je pourrai bien rester à Boston chaque été et aller en cours." 

"Pourquoi tu ferais ça? On s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour avoir du temps libre cet été ; pourquoi pas pendant la fac?"

"Parce que je soupçonnais que ce serait le dernier été où je pourrai être aussi libre. Je n'ai jamais passé un aussi bon été et tu en es une des raisons majeures." 

"Et bien, à moi aussi tout ça me plaît. Crois-moi, c'est bien mieux que la retraite artistique. Mais pourquoi péter un plomb en arrivant à Raft?"

"Jane, j'aime apprendre. J'ai hâte d'avoir des cours qui me forcent à réfléchir et à étudier à fond. Je songe sérieusement à prendre deux matières principales, avec quelques cours supplémentaires par-dessus. Trois semestres supplémentaires me permettront d'y arriver et d'être diplômée dans les temps malgré tout. Je sais que ça me donne un air bizarre. J'ai autant envie de m'asseoir dans un cours sérieux pendant l'été que toi de te mettre devant une toile vierge."

"Gamine, je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais avec toi, ça a l'air sensé. Tu es accro à l'éducation. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant les étés?"

"Je ne sais pas. Comme convenu, je tiens à trouver un appartement une fois que nous serons libérées des cités-U. Si je reste toute l'année, on pourra avoir un meilleur loyer si je signe sur douze mois plutôt que neuf ou six."

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrai trouver assez d'argent."

"Même dans ce cas, j'ai fait le calcul et je pense pouvoir assumer trois mois de loyer à moi seule si je trouve une source de revenus supplémentaires. Un bon point, c'est que j'aurai l'endroit pour moi seule pendant tout l'été si tu décides de retourner à la Casa Lane, puis de revenir en automne. Tu pourras aussi rester l'été et le jouer à l'oreille. C'est toi qui vois."

"Je ne sais pas. Tu en as parlé à tes parents?"

"Non. Je ne sais pas s'ils comprendront tout. Ils devraient quand même s'en douter un peu : à partir du moment où ils se sont mis à vivre dans leur communauté, ils ne sont jamais rentrés vivre à la maison non plus. De toutes façons, je n'aurai même pas l'impression de rentrer chez moi. J'ai vu les plans qu'a fait Maman : ma chambre sera refaite cet automne, les travaux seront finis avant Thanksgiving."

"Dommage. Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas toujours très bien avec tes parents, mais ne te coupe pas d'eux. Ce sont des gens biens." 

"Je sais, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de distance pour l'apprécier à sa juste mesure."

* * *

Le groom déposa les bagages sur le sol et se retourna avec un grand sourire. Daria le gratifia d'un pourboire et d'un rapide "Merci" pour le faire sortir. La chambre d'hôtel avait deux grands lits, un joli bureau, un fauteuil profond, un petit réfrigérateur, une cafetière et un micro-onde. Les deux amies se mirent en devoir de répartir leurs bagages dans les tiroirs et les placards. Jane dit : "Jolie chambre. Dommage qu'on ait vue sur le parking, mais bon, je ferai avec."

"La vue sur l'océan aurait été sympa, s'il ne fallait pas réserver deux mois à l'avance. Il me faut une douche après ce trajet."

"Ça marche, j'aurai le temps de monter mon chevalet. Après, une douche et une dose de pizza."

Jane se mit à assembler son chevalet, repensant aux trois dernières années. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Daria, elle était une paria sans amis, avec son frère comme seul soutien. Leur amitié était devenue forte, pour se réduire presque à néant un an plus tôt. "L'affaire Tom" avait brisé l'illusion de la parfaite logique de Daria ; elle pouvait commettre d'épouvantables erreurs, mais aussi faire preuve d'un grand chagrin et de grands remords suite à ses actions. Jane avait découvert qu'elle pouvait avoir plus mal qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé, mais aussi qu'elle était capable d'une grande capacité de compréhension et de pardon. Maintenant, elle était une jeune femme confiante avec un objectif et un solide plan pour l'accomplir. Elle pouvait aussi compter sur le soutien d'une amitié plus forte que jamais. 

Daria émergea de la salle de bains dans un nuage de vapeur, vêtue de frais et brossant soigneusement ses cheveux encore humides. "La salle de bain est à toi."

Jane y alla rapidement "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas longue. Je meurs de faim."

Daria sortie son journal personnel de la sacoche de son ordinateur portable et s'installa au bureau. Elle songea combien elle avait changé par rapport à l'adolescente de 15 ans qui se servait de son attitude comme d'un bouclier. Elle avait appris qu'un bouclier n'était pas si efficace que ça, et qu'une erreur pouvait causer de grands dommages. Elle avait appris à tendre la main, et à estimer le pardon de ses amis. D'une certaine façon, Nietzsche avait raison. L'année qui venait de s'écouler ne l'avait pas détruite, mais l'avait rendue plus forte. Toutefois, si elle avait été seule, elle aurait été détruite.

Jane sortit de la salle de bain, enfonça son portefeuille dans une poche et se débarrassa de ses vêtements sales sur le lit. "J'ai repéré un endroit du nom de Pizzeria De Medici à deux pâtés de maisons. Il faut qu'on essaye."

Daria remit son journal dans la sacoche et ferma cette dernière. Avant de sortir, elle plaça le tout dans le coffre-fort de la chambre et le verrouilla, empochant la clé.

* * *

L'intérieur du restaurant était composé de brique rouge et de bois teint de couleur sombre. Jane entamait sa seconde part de pizza. "Croûte de premier ordre, avec une excellente fermeté sans être trop dure. Un chouïa d'origan en trop dans la sauce. Excellente densité en fromage et poivrons. Jane-Millau dit que ça vaut le détour."

"Je recommande chaudement les frites aux cinq fromages."

"Tout à fait d'accord," dit Jane. Elle tendit le bras et s'empara de quelques frites. "Bon, quel est le plan pour demain?"

"La journée est chargée. Grasse matinée, petit déjeuner servi en chambre, débarquement sur la plage. Délassement intensif, lecture, dessin, observation des crétins. Déjeuner tardif, examen des boutiques de souvenirs ringards, et encore un peu de délassement. Et pour finir, retour à la chambre pour se débarrasser du sable accumulé dans des endroits de notre corps dont nous ne soupçonnions pas l'existence." 

"Et si on rencontre des garçons intéressants?" 

"Tu complotes avec Quinn? OK, je tiendrai ma promesse d'être civile s'ils s'avèrent avoir un cerveau en état de marche. Je me réserve le droit de rembarrer tout ce qui se trouve plus bas sur l'échelle de l'évolution." 

"Bien. Rappelle-toi, rien d'exubérant ou de sérieux. Juste un peu de compagnie et une conversation agréable. Ça nous fera du bien à toutes les deux."

"Je sais pas si je crois que ça fera un bien quelconque, mais je coopérerai. Mais si les choses tournent mal, je sais où tu habites."

* * *

Les restes du petit déjeuner étaient dispersés sur le bureau et autour du fauteuil. Deux lits défaits et divers objets à l'abandon donnaient à la chambre un air habité. Jane était assise sur un des lits, vêtue d'un modeste deux pièces. Cette tenue, composée d'un haut rouge et d'un bas noir, mettait en valeur ses jambes fermes et bien dessinées, ainsi que ses formes minces de coureuse. Des verres miroir d'aviateur étaient perchés dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle observait une Daria rougissante sortant de la salle de bains, vêtue d'un maillot de bain bleu une pièce qui accentuait ses formes douces et gracieuses. Au lieu de ses habituelles lunettes, elle portait des solaires dotées des mêmes montures rondes. 

"Daria, je croyais qu'on en avait parlé. Tu as le droit d'avoir l'air jolie à l'occasion."

"Je me sens à moitié nue."

Jane baissa les yeux vers son propre maillot. "Hé, je suis plus proche des trois quarts."

"Dieu merci, je ne t'ai pas laissé me persuader de porter quelque chose comme ça." 

"Ça t'irait bien, mais je ne crois pas qu'il serait humainement possible de te faire quitter la chambre si tu portais ça."

"T'as bien raison."

"Peu importe. Tu es très bien comme ça, et c'est suffisamment modeste pour que tu ne sois pas gênée." 

"Merci. Je sais que tu as raison, il a juste fallu que je me motive suffisamment pour le porter."

Jane se mit à pousser Daria vers la porte. "C'est comme pour l'eau froide, le mieux c'est de sauter dedans et d'en finir d'un seul coup."

* * *

Daria portait la petite glacière et un léger sac à dos, tandis que Jane avait son bloc à dessin, son appareil photo et un petit sac. Les deux filles avaient des serviettes de plage autour du cou. Elles descendirent au parking pour affronter la fin de la matinée.

Daria leva les yeux du coffre ouvert et commença à passer le matériel de plage à Jane. "On dirait bien qu'il va falloir faire deux voyages." 

Deux étudiants en vacances observaient Jane et Daria décharger leur voiture. L'un avait les cheveux bruns, un short de bain rayé bleu et blanc, et un T-shirt gris uni. L'autre était blond, avait des lunettes à fine monture, et était vêtu d'un bermuda en jean et d'un t-shirt rouge délavé orné d'une cible blanche. Après quelques minutes, le brun hocha la tête et conduisit l'autre en direction des deux femmes.

Jane remarqua leur approche, et donna un léger coup de coude à Daria. "Hé, deux garçons approchent."

"Génial, il ne nous manquait plus qu'un public."

"On pourrait avoir de l'aide."

Daria roula des yeux de frustration. "Nous ne sommes même pas encore sur la plage, et nous allons nous faire accoster."

"Ils ont l'air gentil, ça ne sera peut-être pas aussi terrible que ça." 

"Non. Ça pourrait être pire. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me coltiner des allumeurs si tôt dans la journée."

Jane commençait à s'impatienter. "Daria, tu as promis d'être civile. Laisse leur une chance de se ridiculiser avant de les envoyer balader." 

Daria regarda Jane. Elle était sur le point de lui envoyer une remarque bien sentie quand elle se rappela sa promesse. Elle soupira et dit : "Je serai polie."

"Bien. Ils sont presque là. Maintenant, sois gentille." 

"D'accord."

Le garçon brun demanda "Hum, vous voulez un coup de main avec tout ça?" 

Jane dit : "Je suppose qu'un gros bras à petite tête ou deux ne ferait pas de mal."

Le blond désigna son associé du pouce. "Greg est le petit bras." Il tourna son pouce vers lui. "Je suis Will, la grosse tête."

Daria leva un sourcil et marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme si elle débattait de quelque chose en elle-même. "Salut."

"Je suis Jane, et voilà Daria." Jane s'inclina de manière exagérée en se désignant avant de passer à Daria. Elle se redressa et se mit à passer les affaires aux deux hommes.

* * *

Les deux femmes étaient assises côte à côte sur des chaises longues, les parasols déployés au-dessus d'elles pour fournir de l'ombre. A leurs côtés se trouvaient leurs autres possessions ; glacière et sacs. Deux serviettes de plage étaient disposées sur le sable à proximité, ainsi qu'une grande glacière et une stéréo portable. Daria écrivait tranquillement dans un bloc-notes, tandis que Jane dessinait les dauphins jouant dans le ressac ; ses lunettes de soleil couvraient ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers son amie et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

"Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Will."

"Leur approche suave et sophistiquée m'avait fait douter, mais je dois admettre qu'il a une conversation intéressante. Ta partie de frisbee avec Greg semble s'être bien déroulée, même si je pense qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant de te regarder sauter après ce machin que de le lancer." 

"Daria, c'est un mec, bien sûr que c'est ce qui l'intéressait."

"Ça ne t'a pas gênée?"

"C'était un peu bizarre, mais aussi amusant. C'est plutôt sympa d'être le centre d'attention."

"Tant que tu ne deviens pas le professeur responsable du Club anciennement appelé de Mode si tu obtiens ce boulot à Lawndale High."

"Ne refais jamais, mais alors jamais, ce genre de suggestion, ou je te tue."

"Ça ressemble plus à la Jane que je connais. J'arrête de chercher des cocons de mer." 

"De plus, il était seulement intéressé, il ne reluquait pas."

"Si tu le dis."

Jane décida de changer de sujet. "On va piquer une tête avant que les garçons ne reviennent avec le déjeuner." 

"Un peu de fraîcheur me fera du bien." Daria ferma son bloc-notes et le rangea dans le sac à dos. Elle enleva ses lunettes et les plaça dans un étui. Se levant, elle posa ce dernier sur le sac à dos, et mit le tout sur sa chaise. "Fais-moi savoir si je suis sur le point d'écraser quelqu'un en route."

Jane se leva, posa ses lunettes sur son carnet à dessins, et déposa sa serviette sur le sac. Consciente de la mauvaise vue de Daria, elle régla son pas sur le sien, et resta à côté d'elle, prête à la tirer hors du chemin en cas de besoin. Avec un sourire moqueur et un regard en coin, elle lança : "Tu sais, une fois que ces maillots seront humides, ils seront beaucoup plus près du corps. Je suis sûre que les garçons vont apprécier."

Daria frissonna "J'ai pas envie qu'ils me regardent comme ça." 

"Daria, ça ne fera de mal à personne. Un maillot mouillé ne révèlera aucun détail, il mettra juste tes courbes plus en valeur."

"Et c'est supposé me mettre à l'aise?"

"Will a clairement démontré qu'il s'intéressait aussi à autre chose qu'à ton apparence."

"Je te méprise."

* * *

Marchant péniblement dans le sable mou et sec du haut de la plage, Greg portait un plateau improvisé à partir d'une boîte en carton. Tenant tout juste à l'intérieur se trouvait un ensemble de hot-dogs, du ketchup, plusieurs variétés de moutarde, du chou mariné, des oignons, des condiments, du piment et du fromage. Will portait un plateau similaire contenant des boissons fraîches, des frites, des oignions rings, des assiettes, des serviettes en papier et des couverts en plastique. 

"Greg, on dirait bien que tu es tombé sur quelqu'un qui peut rester à ton niveau, et même pratiquer un mauvais frisbee sans se fâcher."

"Que veux-tu, j'aime bien les femmes qui ont du tonus. En parlant de ça, Daria a l'air de tenir aussi le rythme de ton discours de geek." 

"Mec, elle a un cerveau qui pourrait te découper en lamelles."

"J'espère que tu as quand même remarqué qu'elle était mignonne."

"Greg, les lunettes, ça sert à ce que je sois pas aveugle." 

Le sable humide, plus ferme, leur permit d'accélérer le pas, et ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'emplacement abandonné. Greg glissa le bloc à dessins de Jane sur le côté et déposa son plateau. Will remarqua l'étui à lunettes sur le sac à dos, et posa son plateau à côté en prenant soin de ne pas les déranger. Curieux, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Will indiqua la ligne de ressac du doigt.

"Les voilà, en train de se baigner. Et si on leur faisait une petite surprise en préparant tout avant leur retour?"

Greg se dirigea vers la grande glacière et la prit. "C'est une idée plutôt romantique tout bien considéré. Je suppose qu'il y encore de l'espoir pour toi." Il plaça la glacière entre les deux chaises. "Au travail."

* * *

Jane sourit en voyant Greg et Will assis sur des serviettes de plage près des chaises longues, et entre eux la glacière sur laquelle était disposé le déjeuner. "C'est-y pas mignon. Je crois qu'ils nous aiment bien."

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'ils n'en ont pas trop fait."

"Non, ils ont juste préparé le déjeuner autour des chaises."

"Tant mieux, tout ce que je veux, c'est un simple déjeuner banal."

"Ah, d'accord. Un simple déjeuner sera très bien. Les garçons apprécieront d'être le moins distraits possibles de ton maillot collant."

Daria rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle y voyait suffisamment pour s'apercevoir que Jane avait raison. "Oublie le couteau, tu n'as qu'à retourner la tronçonneuse dans la plaie."

* * *

Will remarqua les mouvements lents et prudents de Daria alors qu'elle approchait. Il reconnut le plissement d'yeux qu'avait Daria en se dirigeant vers sa chaise, évitant les objets qu'ils avaient déplacés. Il se pencha pour récupérer l'étui à lunettes qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit et le présenta à Daria. "Fais attention, voilà tes lunettes."

La main de Daria se déplaça lentement vers le haut pour toucher l'étui, puis l'agrippa avec soin et en sortit les lunettes. Elle les chaussa d'un geste aisé. Elle sourit et dit : "Um, merci Will."

"Pas de quoi."

Jane s'assit et regarda l'étalage d'un air affamé. "De mystérieuses viandes remaniées sous vide, renforcées par une pléthore d'additifs étranges et/ou artificiels. Vous savez vous y prendre pour qu'une fille se sente spéciale."

Greg but une gorgée et dit : "Nous essayons de plaire."

Daria railla en retour : "Ou du moins de faire comme si."

Jane avait noté les regards en coin des deux garçons, de toute évidence ravis de l'effet des maillots humides. Au moins Daria a été distraite avec ses lunettes et elle a oublié cet aspect des choses, pensa-t-elle. Il faudra que je le lui rappelle.

* * *

Will rampa jusqu'à la glacière. "Maintenant que nos invitées sont arrivées, on passe à table?"

Greg secoua la tête et se couvrit les yeux. "Voici un gouffre sans fond fait homme. Prenez garde à vos mains et à vos pieds jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté." 

"Du calme Greg. Je suis encore en train de me remettre du restau-U de l'an dernier, et il faut que je fasse des réserves." Will entassa chou, piment et fromage sur deux hot-dogs avant de retourner sur sa serviette.

* * *

En fin d'après midi, le quatuor s'aventura dans une boutique de cadeaux du front de mer. Daria avait mis sa serviette de plage autour de sa taille, comme une jupe, et Jane portait la sienne comme un châle.

Jane imita le reporter de _Triste Monde Tragique_. "Nous voici dans l'endroit le plus ringard de la planète Terre." Elle tendit une sculpture de coquillage à la forme vaguement humanoïde vers Daria comme un microphone. "Dites-nous, mademoiselle, quel horrible évènement vous a entraîné dans cet abominable édifice de ringardise humaine?" 

"Une irrésistible envie de polyester rose fluo et vert jaunâtre."

Will se plaça à côté de Daria. "La maîtrise artistique de la sculpture en coquillages."

Daria ajouta : "Les ronds de serviette en écorce de noisette."

Will répliqua : "Les centres de table en bois flotté."

"Les serviettes au kilo."

"La marmelade de pétales de rose."

Greg murmura à Jane : "Il peut tenir pendant des heures."

Jane lança un coup d'œil à Daria et Will pour s'apercevoir qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Elle répondit à Greg d'un murmure. "Daria aussi. On pourrait se mettre en retrait et voir qui tient le plus longtemps."

"Mais je doute que nous vivions assez longtemps pour le découvrir."

"Hmm, un point pour toi. On ferait mieux d'y mettre un terme." Elle ramena sa sculpture en arrière. "Merci beaucoup." 

Daria et Will eurent l'air légèrement étonné, se reprirent et regardèrent Jane avec des mines un peu déçues. 

Greg passa le bras autour des épaules de Will et tendit la main vers les deux femmes. "Que diriez-vous d'un bon petit dîner? On vous invite."

Will eut l'air confus, puis hocha de la tête en signe d'agrément. 

"Dame Jane accepte la gracieuse invitation de M. Greg et M. Will, et je suis sûre que Dame Daria en fera autant." Jane arqua un sourcil et tourna les yeux vers Daria.

Daria se raidit momentanément, fit un effort pour se décontracter, et joua aux côtés de Jane. "Dame Daria accepte l'invitation à dîner des aimables gentilshommes." 

Greg eut un grand sourire. "Merveilleux. Pourquoi ne passerions nous pas vous prendre à votre voiture à six heures? Tout le monde aura le temps de prendre une douche, et nos invitées auront l'occasion de choisir un restaurant." 

Jane tendit le bras et serra la main de Greg. "Ça marche, on se revoit à six heures."

* * *

Daria, vêtue d'une jupe verte et d'une chemisette noire, était allongée sur le lit en train de lire le guide des restaurants locaux.

Jane cria depuis la douche : "Argh, tu avais raison. Je trouve du sable dans des endroits que je ne connaissais même pas." 

"C'est ce qui arrive quand on reste assise pendant deux heures à faire des sculptures de sable."

"Hé, il ne faut jamais avoir peur d'un nouveau matériau." 

"Ou l'occasion de faire peur à un nouveau public. J'ai bien aimé l'effet que la jambe coupée a eu sur le maître nageur."

"C'est quand l'art fait réagir les gens que tu sais que tu as fait quelque chose de bien. J'ai été bien contente que le magasin minable de l'autre côté de la rue ait ce colorant alimentaire rouge."

Daria entendit la douche s'arrêter. "Est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'on fait?"

Une Jane dégoulinante passa la tête par la porte. "Ils se sont bien tenus pendant toute la journée, je dirais donc qu'ils vont continuer. Sinon, je sais que tu as ce spray au poivre capable d'assommer un ours, et j'en ai aussi un de puissance normale. Plus les coups vaches des cours d'autodéfense de Barch." 

"J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à les utiliser. Certains me retournent encore l'estomac."

* * *

Jane, vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier rouge, était appuyée contre la voiture de location. Daria était assise sur le coffre, nerveuse.

Jane se tourna vers son amie. "Ne sois pas si nerveuse. C'est juste un dîner avec deux gentils garçons." 

"Tu réalises que je suis en train de suivre une suggestion de Quinn? Elle m'a dit de trouver un garçon mignon pour m'inviter à dîner."

"Ainsi tu trouves Will mignon?"

Daria grommela avant de répondre "Oui, si tu insistes."

Jane rigola et fit comme si elle tirait quelque chose avec ses mains. "A ton corps défendant, tu entres dans quelque chose qui ressemble à la race humaine. Encore que vous entendre discuter de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Bismarck avait vu une cantine de lycée au lieu de fabricants de saucisses me fait douter de la partie humaine." 

Une Camaro métallisée et poussiéreuse arriva. Le modèle datait de cinq ans au moins, mais elle avait l'air raisonnablement bien entretenue. Will sortit brièvement du véhicule, bascula le siège avant et se glissa à l'arrière derrière Greg, faisant signe à Daria de le suivre.

Une fois Daria installée, Jane remit le siège en place et sourit. "Ouais! J'ai la place du mort." 

Greg se tourna vers Jane. "Ces dames ont-elle choisi notre destination?"

Jane tendit le guide des restaurants et indiqua une adresse du doigt. "Les fruits de mer semblent on ne peut plus appropriés. Pourquoi faire tout le chemin jusqu'à l'océan si on ne veut pas manger de poisson mort?" 

Daria lança à Jane : "Garde ton poisson mort, j'ai l'œil sur des crustacés frais."

Greg hocha de la tête. "Ça me va, et Will là-derrière mangerait des appâts de pêcheur coupés en morceaux, alors je suis sûr qu'il est heureux."

Jane et Daria regardèrent Will, qui répondit : "C'était du bon mulet frais, l'acheter comme appât m'a permis d'avoir un bon prix." Elles eurent l'air soulagées, mais pas entièrement.

Greg regarda le guide, puis une carte routière, marmonna quelques instants, et suivit l'itinéraire du doigt sur la carte. "OK, je l'ai."

Will se pencha entre les sièges avant et murmura à Jane. "Garde un œil sur la carte, d'accord? Sans navigateur, il se perd en voulant sortir du campus."

* * *

Malgré les sombres prédictions de Will, le restaurant s'avéra facile à trouver. Le décor nautique était typique de la côte atlantique. Alors que les jeunes gens approchaient des portes, Daria tira Jane un peu à l'écart et lui dit à voix basse : "Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un nous appelles mesdames sans que j'aie envie de vomir ou de lui faire ressortir le scrotum par les narines à coups de pieds?"

"Daria, as-tu envisagé la possibilité qu'ils nous trouvent sympas?" 

"Tu dois avoir raison. Je n'y suis pas habituée. Est-ce que je perds de mon mordant?"

Jane secoua la tête et, d'un coup de coude, envoya Daria rejoindre leurs compagnons.

* * *

L'endroit était presque complet, l'hôtesse les conduisit au travers d'un labyrinthe de tables occupées avant d'atteindre la leur. Ils s'assirent rapidement, et se mirent à lire les menus en silence.

Une serveuse arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec des verres d'eau, et demanda "Puis-je prendre votre commande de boissons pour commencer?"

Greg : "Un Ultra Cola."   
Jane : "Un Cola Blast."  
Will : "Du café, avec de la crème et du sucre."  
Daria : "Un thé, Darjeeling si vous avez."

Ils retournèrent en silence à leurs menus, jetant à l'occasion un coup d'œil à la personne avec laquelle ils avaient passé la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse revint avec les boissons, et prit leur commande.

Greg : "Des palourdes à la vapeur"  
Jane : "Un mahi mahi noirci."  
Will : "La grande assiette de dégustation."   
Daria : "Des crevettes grillées à la sauce carbonara."

Les menus ayant été emportés par la serveuse, il était impossible de se cacher.

Greg brisa le silence. "Daria, Will m'a dit que tu avais vendu une nouvelle. C'est plutôt cool."

Daria eut un petit sourire. "Merci. Et Jane ici présente est en train de devenir le chouchou des cercles artistiques locaux."

"J'ai pu vendre quelques toiles à la galerie du coin. Je dois admettre que j'aime bien le liquide."

Les épaules de Will s'affaissèrent un peu. "Woua, vous êtes vraiment quelque chose toutes les deux, déjà bien parties dans vos carrières respectives. Je me demande pourquoi vous voudriez perdre votre temps avec deux nuls comme nous." 

Greg secoua la tête. "Will a des illusions de médiocrité."

Daria hésita, puis toucha légèrement la main de Will. "Tu as raison, on ne voulait pas perdre notre temps avec deux nullités, alors à la place, on a passé la journée avec deux gentlemen intelligents et intéressants."

Jane se pencha vers Will. "Greg me disait que tu es boursier du Mérite National en chimie."

Will rougit légèrement. "Um, ouais, je suis bien content de l'être. La bourse qui va avec a été le seul moyen pour moi d'aller en fac. Mes parents n'ont pas grand chose."

Greg tapota son verre avec sa cuillère. "OK, les frappadingues et les parias, nous sommes réunis ici pour passer un bon moment et partager un repas, alors restons en strictement à l'ordre du jour."

Jane prit un glaçon dans son verre et le lui lança. "Ça me paraît une bonne idée." 

Daria regarda Greg. "Seulement si tu te comptes parmi nous. Will a dit que tu as été invité à une conférence à Taliesin West."

Greg se trémoussa un peu en se disant que cette conversation les embarrassait, son ami et lui. Il cherchait une autre diversion quand il vit la serveuse approcher. "Hé, le dîner est arrivé."

* * *

Ils étaient tous les quatre près de la voiture de location, l'air embarrassé, surtout Daria et Will.

Jane fit le premier geste. L'air espiègle, elle passa les bras autour du cou de Greg et l'embrassa. "Merci pour cette journée et cette soirée merveilleuses."

Greg lui rendit son baiser et répondit : "Le plaisir a été pour moi. Soyez prudentes en rentrant, et que mes meilleurs vœux vous accompagnent, toujours."

La main gauche de Daria était dans la droite de Will. Elle regardait Jane et pensa Maintenant, il va s'attendre à la même chose de ma part. Oh, et puis après tout. Il a été gentil et poli, et c'était sympa de discuter avec lui. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, posa la main droite sur l'épaule de Will, et lui donna un léger baiser. "Merci, je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui"

Will eut l'ai sonné pendant quelques instants. Se reprenant, il regarda Daria droit dans les yeux. "Euh, il n'y a pas de quoi."

Daria recula un peu. "Au revoir et bonne chance pour vos études."

"Au revoir. Et merci d'avoir été de si bonne compagnie." Will se retourna et se dirigea vers la voiture. Greg serra brièvement la main de Jane et le suivit.

* * *

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent près de la Camaro, Greg assena à Will une tape amicale sur l'épaule. "Tu vois, espèce d'andouille. Je t'avais dit que tu pourrais passer un bon moment sans te ridiculiser."

Will sourit. "J'imagine. Merci de m'avoir forcé à venir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille aussi brillante et jolie puisse même daigner me donner l'heure."

"Comme je le disais, donne-toi une chance à l'occasion. T'es pas un raté."

"Je cède, tu as gagné." Le sourire de Will disparut. "Dommage qu'on ne les revoie jamais. Je doute de jamais rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle."

"J'ai comme l'impression qu'elles vont faire leur chemin, alors on pourrait bien entendre parler d'elles tôt ou tard."

* * *

Daria et Jane avaient enfilé leurs habituels vêtements de nuit, T-shirts et shorts. Daria était assise au bureau avec son journal intime, et Jane dessinait la réaction du maître nageur face à sa sculpture de sable sur une toile posée sur le chevalet.

Daria leva les yeux. "Jane, merci de ne pas m'avoir laissée m'enfuir ce matin. J'ai passé un bon moment, et les garçons ont rendu la journée plus intéressante."

"A quoi servent les amies?" 

"Tu es généralement bonne pour un coup de pied expéditif."

"C'est mon pêché mignon."

"Tu y prends trop de plaisir. Mais…" Daria fit une pause, pensive "… grâce à ce coup de pied, je me sens différente vis-à-vis de moi-même après cette journée. C'est évident, les garçons ont apprécié notre apparence, et ça, ça me fait toujours flipper, mais j'ai pu faire avec, avec toi à mes côtés. Et ce qui est plus important, c'est qu'ils ont trouvé que nous sommes des personnes agréables et attirantes. J'ai bien aimé ça."

"Il y a déjà eu des garçons pour te traiter comme ça auparavant."

"Seulement après m'avoir connue pendant quelque temps. Là, c'était différent. Ils ont voulu faire notre connaissance dès le départ, alors qu'ils ne nous connaissaient que depuis une journée" 

"Tous les gens ne sont pas des salauds, ni des pervers libidineux."

"Cette journée me l'a prouvé." 

"Tu t'adoucis."

"Peut-être un peu, mais si une main s'était égaré, ils se seraient retrouvés avec de l'anti-ours dans les narines." 

Jane sourit et retourna à son dessin.

"Jane, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais il y a encore un point dont je voudrais te parler."

"Probablement pas."

"Aujourd'hui a mis un terme aux derniers regrets que je pouvais avoir à propos de ma rupture avec Tom. Je sais qu'il y a des hommes bien, et qu'il y en aura un juste pour moi. Je peux arrêter de m'inquiéter parce que j'ai quitté le seul type qui pouvait supporter d'être avec moi."

"Bien. Tu l'as finalement compris. Tom est essentiellement un type bien, mais…"

"Pas le bon pour aucune de nous."

"Exactement. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il me sera plus facile de te traîner à des soirées à Boston?"

"Non."

Jane lui adressa un sourire de conspiratrice. "Nous verrons."

* * *

"Ça a été un super bon voyage. Merci, amiga." Jane était au volant de la Taurus, se maintenant dans le flot de la circulation. 

"Hé, c'était ton idée. Je me suis juste assurée que nous ayons un bon hôtel, et qu'on ne tombe pas en panne sur le bord de la route en prenant la voiture de Trent."

"Comme je disais, merci. Si on avait suivi mon plan à moitié ébauché, ce week-end aurait été un désastre."

"Comme une tournée de Spirale Mystik?"

"Peut-être qu'ils pourraient t'embaucher comme manager?"

"Hors de question. J'apprécie trop Trent et le groupe." 

"Ainsi tu l'apprécies toujours?"

Daria se passa la main sur les yeux et pensa : "C'est reparti." avant de répondre. "Oui."

Jane regarda Daria de côté et gloussa. "Je plaisante. Je ne vais pas essayer de vous mettre ensemble."

"Bien." 

Jane regarda Daria à nouveau, pensant "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux?"

* * *

Daria téléphona depuis la résidence Lane. "Trent nous a donné un coup de main, et on a finit de décharger les affaires de Jane. Je te retrouve à l'agence de location dans trente minutes. OK, à tout à l'heure, salut."

Daria pouvait entendre Jane parler à Trent. "J'ai grillé trois rouleaux de pellicule. Je devrais avoir plein de trucs pour travailler pendant des mois. J'en ai même quelques-unes de Daria en maillot de bain."

"Elle a pas essayé de t'arracher les yeux pour ça?"

"Elle a bien menacé un peu, mais je crois qu'elle s'adoucit, ou du moins qu'elle commence à être à l'aise avec elle-même."

Daria entra dans la pièce. "Peut-être un peu des deux. Mais si tu peints quelque chose d'embarrassant, j'ai toujours la poudre de wasabi."

"Au moins, tu ne veux plus me transformer en sushi. Et n'oublie pas, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, Quinn reçoit un double des négatifs."

Daria eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête. "Il faut que j'y aille, je dois retrouver Maman pour rendre la voiture. Merci de nous avoir aidées à décharger, Trent. Merci pour ce week-end agréable, Jane."

"A toi aussi. Tu vas pouvoir faire flipper Jake quand tu lui diras que nous avons passé la journée avec deux étudiants de fac."

Trent ajouta : "Il n'y a pas de quoi, Daria. Rentre bien."

* * *

Hélène maintenait la porte ouverte tandis que Daria manœuvrait avec ses valises pour rentrer. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste, je dirai à ton père de s'en occuper plus tard." 

Jake, regardant la télévision sur le divan, leva la tête. "Hé Daria, tu t'es bien amusée?" 

"En fait, oui."

"Tu es sûre que tu es allée à la plage? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de coups de soleil."

"Jane et moi avons rencontré deux sympathiques jeunes hommes, qui ont été très heureux de nous appliquer plein d'écran total."

"Quoi? Tu as laissé… oh, elle est bonne, Daria."

Hélène posa ses mains sur ses hanches, se rappelant que Daria lui avait parlé des deux gentils étudiants avec qui elles avaient passé la journée. "Jake."

"Un était étudiant en chimie, et l'autre en architecture. Ils étaient très polis, et se sont assurés que nous avions assez de crème solaire, sans que leurs doigts aillent se promener."

Jake fit un effort visible pour se calmer, se rappelant mentalement que son aînée était une adulte responsable qui ne s'était pas fait peloter, pas plus qu'elle ne plaisantait. "Je suis sûr que toi et Jane, vous avez fait attention à leurs manières." 

Quinn l'observait attentivement depuis le milieu des escaliers. "Bien, est-ce qu'au moins, ils étaient mignons?"

"Oui, Papa, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la peine. Tu peux te détendre. Oui, Quinn, ils étaient mignons. Et oui, tu peux te réjouir, ils nous ont offert à dîner."

Quinn finit de descendre les escaliers. "Oh, Daria, je savais que tu en était capable."

Daria arqua un sourcil, examinant brièvement le sarcasme de sa sœur. "Bien envoyé. Je savais que toi aussi, tu en était capable. On a trouvé un super restaurant de fruits de mer. Je te donnerai les détails pour que tu puisses le trouver si tu fais un voyage l'année prochaine."

"Oh, ça serait génial, merci."

"Si tu es sage, je te donnerai même des tuyaux pour trouver des garçons à la plage." 

"Un peu de sérieux. Va t'asseoir et observe une professionnelle, petit scarabée."

Hélène regarda ses filles plaisanter en montant les escaliers, heureuse de les voir si bien s'entendre, en évitant les habitudes qu'elle avait prises avec ses sœurs. Chacune déteignait sur l'autre, Quinn devenant un peu plus sarcastique, et Daria un peu plus sociable. _Ironique_, pensa-t-elle. _Elles feront une équipe redoutable si elles décident de coopérer. Je plains l'idiot qui se mettra en travers de leur route._

* * *

Merci à Kristen Bealer et Robert Nowell pour la relecture et les corrections. 


	7. Quelque chose à t'offrir

Daria et les personnages associés sont propriété de MTV. Cette oeuvre de fiction amateur est écrite uniquement à des fins de divertissement. Aucun argent, aucune valeur négociable ni autres biens n'ont été échangés.

Richard Lobinske  
Traduction par Mathilde et Mr. Orange

**Quelque chose à t'offrir**

Daria se tenait debout, l'air embarrassée, dans le salon des Morgendorffer, juste devant la télévision. Une boite de pizza vide se trouvait sur la table basse, entourée d'assiettes en papier et de verres en plastique sales. Deux piles de feuilles imprimées, posées sur une grosse chemise en papier kraft, occupaient le reste de la table.

"Maintenant que nous avons accepté la charte, je vais la transmettre à notre sponsor exécutif, Melle Murphey. Et puisqu'elle en aura l'occasion, Jane va apporter une copie de cette charte aux sponsors du lycée."

Assis sur le bord du divan à gauche de Daria, Mack lança à Jane un regard interrogatif. Jodie, appuyée contre Mack, haussa un sourcil. 

Jane, qui se prélassait sur la partie droite du divan, prit un air penaud. "Melle Defoe m'a engagée pour être son assistante pendant le premier trimestre et la première moitié de l'hiver."

Jodie prit un air incrédule. "Je t'imaginais plutôt comme quelqu'un qui ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans ce lycée."

"Hé! C'est un travail à temps plein, et j'aurai besoin de l'argent pour aller à BFAC. En plus, c'est difficile de dire non à Claire."

Daria regarda Jane. "Ouais, tu es vraiment une dure à cuire." Elle se retourna vers Mack. "Encore un dernier point. En tant qu'observateur désigné, penses-tu que notre but initial a été atteint, à savoir préserver la santé mentale d'une certaine Jodie Landon?"

Mack baissa les yeux vers sa petite amie qui souriait. "Je pense que nous avons réussi au-delà de nos espérances."

Jodie baissa la tête, légèrement embarrassée, tandis que Daria et Jane applaudissaient doucement. Daria reprit la parole : "Et sur cette excellente nouvelle, je clos la dernière session estivale de la Société Honorifique des Meilleurs Elèves de Lawndale High." Daria se rassit dans son fauteuil. "Ça y est, c'est terminé."

Jodie regarda les trois autres. "Vous avez tous été formidables de faire ça pour moi. Merci encore." En souriant, elle posa les yeux plus spécifiquement sur Jane, puis sur Daria. "J'ai compris pourquoi vous avez l'habitude de prendre du temps pour vous détendre, et j'aime ça."

Jane sourit : "Je vois que tu t'es fait piéger. Notre plan diabolique a réussi." 

Daria eut un petit sourire. "Nous sommes celles dont tes parents t'ont dit de te méfier."

Jodie se mit à rire. "Fais attention, Daria. Mon plan diabolique te concernant a marché aussi." Elle pointa du doigt les feuilles sur lesquelles la charte de la Société était imprimée.

"Je crois bien qu'elle t'a eue là, Morgendorffer", dit Jane en agitant son doigt en direction de Daria.

Jodie se tourna vers Jane avec un sourire quelque peu prédateur. "Je suis sûre que Melle Defoe sera d'accord pour dire que mon plan a très bien fonctionné." 

Jane se retourna rapidement vers Jodie et laissa tomber son doigt. "Je te déteste, toi et tes bons exemples sournois."

"J'ai quand même appris quelques trucs, pendant toutes ces années où j'essayais de convaincre les gens de faire ce qu'il fallait."

Daria demanda : "Et quels sont tes projets maintenant?"

Jodie soupira. "Je déteste voir arriver la fin de l'été. Je pars ce week-end pour Turner. Comme je succède à mas parents, j'ai été invitée à arriver plus tôt pour m'installer avant les autres premières années. Ça va aussi me permettre d'échapper à mes parents une semaine en avance."

L'humeur de Mack s'assombrit un peu. "Tant mieux pour elle et tant pis pour moi. Je ne pars pas pour Vance avant la fin du mois."

Daria ajouta : "Moi aussi, je vais m'en aller à ce moment-là." 

"Soyez heureux de ne pas devoir rester ici pendant encore quatre mois comme moi", bougonna Jane. "Mais bon, il faut voir dans quel énorme merdier je serais sur le plan financier si je partais en même temps que vous."

Daria sourit méchamment. "Pense un peu comme tu vas pouvoir t'amuser avec Melle Li en tant qu'initiée à l'école. J'aurais bien aimé que Melle Defoe ait un appareil photo avec elle quand elle a annoncé à Melle Li qu'une de ses parias préférées allait revenir en tant que prof."

"Gamine, j'aime bien ta façon de penser."

* * *

Avec un léger soupir de soulagement, Mélody se détendit doucement dans l'eau presque brûlante de la baignoire; ses muscles surmenés et meurtris se relâchaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'imprégnaient de chaleur. Mélody se dit alors, tandis qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil : "Je peux enfin finir mon bain."

Daria leva les yeux de la liasse de feuilles en finissant de lire son histoire à Mme Blaine. La vieille dame s'était encore une fois divertie avec l'écriture inventive de la jeune fille qui était venue lui faire la lecture toutes les semaines depuis près de deux ans. Elle avait toujours gardé les vieilles habitudes d'un professeur de lettres. L'écriture de Daria était d'un genre que les professeurs rêvent de rencontrer et qu'ils savourent quand ils le lisent. Leur interaction créative, lorsqu'elles discutaient ensuite des histoires, était tout aussi divertissante. Elle appréciait secrètement que les autres résidents l'envie, eux qui avaient chassé Daria en faveur des plus populaires Kévin et Brittany. Cependant, ces deux-là avaient disparu après seulement une semaine de "service à la communauté" alors que Daria avait continué à venir. Tout avait commencé la semaine où son vieil appareil auditif était tombé en panne et qu'elle n'avait pas encore reçu le nouveau. La blague consistant à envoyer la jeune fille impopulaire avec la vielle sourde s'était retournée contre eux.

"Merci beaucoup." 

"De rien."

"La partie qui raconte le moment où Mélody entre dans la centrale m'a l'air un peu trop agitée."

"Mmm." Daria tourna les pages jusqu'à cette partie de l'histoire. "Vous avez sans doute raison. J'en prends note."

"Tu devrais peut-être aussi travailler la course-poursuite, j'étais perdue à plusieurs moments."

Daria tourna quelques pages. "Je l'ai."

"C'est bien que tu aies été capable de terminer cette histoire avant la rentrée. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir attendre pour connaître la fin. Auras-tu l'occasion de revenir avant de partir?"

"Je vais préparer mes affaires pour être prête à partir pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Je ne pourrai pas revenir vous faire la lecture avant les vacances de Thanksgiving. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir continuer à venir vous voir. Après ça, je ne pourrai venir que pendant les vacances et les pauses entre les semestres. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je voudrais suivre les cours de la session d'été."

"Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère, je comprends. Moi aussi, j'ai été une jeune femme prête à partir pour l'université."

"Ça va me manquer." 

Mme Blaine se mit à chercher sous une petite table à côté d'elle et sortit une fine boîte en bois. Elle la présenta à Daria. "Je sais que tu ne pourras plus venir, mais s'il te plaît, écris-moi." 

Intriguée, Daria prit la petite boite et examina la surface usagée et bien entretenue. À l'intérieur, elle trouva un stylo-plume argenté niché dans un écrin en velours usagé. Une note décolorée était attachée à l'intérieur du couvercle.

_Août 1929_

J'espère que ceci te servira bien à l'université.  
Affectueusement, 

Maman 

Daria resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de murmurer : "Merci. C'est sans doute un objet très important pour vous. Êtes-vous sûre de vous?"

"Oui ma chère. Je n'ai jamais eu de fille à qui j'aurais pu le transmettre. Ça n'aurait pas eu le même sens pour aucun de mes fils. Tu as été une bénédiction pour moi, et ça me semble approprié de le transmettre à une écrivain comme toi. Tu sauras apprécier son élégance" 

"Wow, je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"Je suis sûre que tu vas finir par trouver les mots."

* * *

Daria se tenait au milieu de sa chambre, habillée avec les vêtements qui lui avaient permis de survivre au lycée. Les bras croisés, elle regardait devant elle, l'air indifférent. Jane prit une photo, puis se déplaça vers le mur d'à côté pendant que Daria faisait un quart de tour pour rester face à elle. Jane prit une autre photo. Cette opération se répéta encore deux fois, jusqu'à ce que tous les murs aient été photographiés.

"Merci Jane"

"Pas de problème. Ta chambre est désormais préservée pour la postérité. Dommage qu'elle ne survive pas dans la réalité, c'est toujours un endroit vraiment cool." 

"Maman a essayé de la redécorer depuis le jour où on a emménagé. Une fois que je serai partie, il n'y aura plus personne pour l'arrêter. Je m'y suis résignée. D'ici là, il faut que j'aie tout emballé et tout sorti d'ici pour que les entrepreneurs puissent faire leur travail. Quand ils auront fini, une partie de moi aura disparu pour toujours."

"Tu n'as pas essayé de la faire changer d'avis?"

"Elle est inflexible." 

"Tu lui as dit que tu comptais rester à Raft pendant l'été?"

"Non. Elle considérera que c'est un chantage pour l'empêcher de redécorer ma chambre et elle le prendra mal. De toute façon, plus j'y pense, plus ça me paraît sage. Je profiterai encore plus de l'université si je saisis ces opportunités. J'ai encore huit mois pour trouver une façon de leur dire, à elle et à Papa."

"Comme je te connais, ça va bien prendre huit mois."

"Probablement." 

Daria fit un mouvement de la tête vers Jane et elles allèrent chercher des cartons dans le couloir. Daria prit un marqueur et écrivit "Livres - Boîte de Réserve 1" sur un des cartons et "Livres - Boîte pour Raft 1" sur un deuxième. Elle les posa sur le sol à côté d'une de ses étagères. Jane s'assit en tailleur sur le sol entre les deux boîtes. Lentement, Daria se mit à retirer des étagères des livres qu'elle examinait en réfléchissant un moment, et qu'elle tendait ensuite à Jane en indiquant de la tête une des boîtes.

Après les deux premiers, elle dit : "Je me croirais dans un triage, en train de décider quels sont ceux qui vont rester vivre avec moi et quels sont ceux qui vont monter au grenier."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tes modèles anatomiques?" 

"Hé, il faut garder ses priorités. Ils viennent avec moi."

"Je plains ta camarade de chambre."

"Ça ne sera sûrement pas pire que ce qu'elle va apporter. Au moins, après avoir partagé une chambre avec Quinn quand on était petites, je suis prête à affronter à peu près n'importe quoi." 

"Vous avez partagé une chambre? Quand ceci s'est-il produit et combien de sang a coulé?"

"Avant qu'on déménage pour Highland. Ça n'a pas trop saigné, on était trop petites pour attraper les couteaux et Maman nous coupait les ongles."

"Vous ne vous mordiez pas?"

"Tu crois vraiment que je poserais mes lèvres sur ça?"

"Hum, c'est vrai. Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire de la poésie dans ton placard."

"J'ai fait une copie en frottant un fusain sur des feuilles que j'avais posées sur les murs, pour préserver la texture originale."

"Et le capitonnage? Dommage que tu ne puisses pas en sauver."

Daria arrêta de prendre des livres et réfléchit un moment. "Tu as raison. Il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose."

* * *

Hélène regardait la lettre de motivation et le manuscrit qui étaient sur la table de la cuisine avec plaisir. Daria avait consacré tout l'été à écrire et à envoyer des demandes de publication à des magasines. Hélène avait bien compris que cette idée n'était qu'un stratagème pour échapper à un travail de conseillère au camp de M. O'Neill. Mais comme elle l'avait espéré, c'était devenu une expérience formidable pour sa fille. Après le coup dur qu'avait été son premier refus au printemps, Daria avait appris à mieux les gérer. Elle avait réussi à faire accepter une de ses histoires, ce qui était une performance pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Hélène accepta le bloc-note et le stylo qui lui étaient présentés pour qu'elle signe. "C'est signé avec la fierté d'une mère, ma chérie. Je suis tellement fière de ce que tu as fait cet été."

"Ah, Maman!"

Hélène sourit. "Tu le mérites, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre."

"D'accord, je ne vais pas l'admettre." Daria regarda par terre un moment. "Mais j'admets quand même m'être bien amusée."

"Si tu le dis." Hélène était toujours aussi étonnée de voir à quel point Daria pouvait avoir confiance en elle dans certaines situations, mais restait timide dans des cas comme celui-ci.

Hélène observa le stylo, elle n'avait jamais remarqué que Daria utilisait un stylo-plume auparavant. "Où as-tu trouvé ce stylo?"

"C'est Mme Blaine."

"La dame à qui tu vas rendre visite à la maison de retraite?"

"C'est elle. Je lui ai lu mes histoires depuis que j'ai dû faire cette action d'utilité publique pour l'école. Elle m'a donné plein de bons conseils sur mon écriture. Elle m'a offert ce stylo hier pour que je n'oublie pas de lui écrire quand je serai à l'université. C'est la mère de Mme Blaine qui le lui avait offert quand elle était partie pour l'université. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me considère comme la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eue."

"C'est une pensée plutôt affectueuse. J'imagine très bien pourquoi elle te considérerait comme sa fille. J'ai un peu ce sentiment moi-même."

Une explosion de bruit éclata du côté de la porte d'entrée. Quinn venait de rentrer, avec Joey, Jamie et Jeffy à sa suite et transportant tous des paquets de chez Cashman.

"Salut Maman, Daria." Se retournant vers son escorte, elle dit : "Vous n'avez qu'à tout déposer à côté du canapé." 

Un chœur discordant de "OK Quinn"... "Je m'en occupe Quinn"... "Pas de problème Quinn" s'éleva des trois garçons tandis qu'ils se bousculaient pour déposer les paquets.

Avec sa mère et sa sœur dans la cuisine, Quinn se dit que si les garçons s'y ruaient pour lui apporter une boisson, ce serait un désastre. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et cria par-dessus son épaule : "Les garçons, vous avez été tellement gentils que je vais vous apporter à chacun une boisson bien fraîche."

"Cool"... "Tout ce qui vient de toi est super"... "C'est toi la meilleure Quinn." 

"Pas besoin de te lever Maman, je m'occupe de tout." Quinn regarda le short vert et le T-shirt noir que portait Daria. Sur le T-shirt était dessinée une galaxie avec une flèche en son centre et la mention "Vous êtes ici." Elle secoua la tête. "Mais où est-ce que tu trouves ces T-shirts?"

Pendant ce temps, les trois J prenaient leurs aises dans le salon, jusqu'à ce que Jeffy remarque le nouveau portrait de famille. "C'est un tableau génial, Quinn, t'es vraiment très sexy."

Joey ajouta : "Super sexy, Quinn."

Jeffy le regarda l'air ennuyé. "Hé, je l'ai vu le premier!"

Joey rétorqua : "Tu as juste hurlé le premier."

Pendant que les deux autres se disputaient, Jamie regardait le tableau, puis il se décala un peu pour voir Daria. Il regarda à nouveau le tableau, puis à nouveau Daria. Quinn était sexy sur ce tableau, Daria était fascinante.

Quinn se dépêcha de revenir avec un plateau portant quatre sodas. Après avoir entendu la discussion s'échauffer, elle savait qu'il fallait agir vite pour éviter un combat dans la maison. En approchant, elle remarqua que Jamie avait les yeux fixés sur le tableau, comme s'il était en transe, pendant que les deux autres se battaient à côté de lui.

"C'est bon, les garçons. Voici vos boissons. C'est la copine de Daria, l'artiste, qui a fait ça pour nous. Vous savez, je pense que c'est mon meilleur profil."

Joey et Jeffy arrêtèrent de parler et tournèrent immédiatement leur attention vers Quinn. Jamie se retourna lentement, regarda encore une dernière fois vers le tableau par-dessus son épaule, puis à nouveau vers Quinn. L'air distrait, il murmura : "Ouais Quinn, ton meilleur profil", et il suivit les autres en direction du canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de Quinn. 

Daria se pencha vers sa mère et murmura : "Est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce que Jamie se comporte un peu bizarrement?" 

"Je crois qu'il vient juste de te remarquer." 

"Maman, ces trois-là sont suspendus à chaque mouvement de Quinn depuis trois ans, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me remarquerait brusquement?

"Les garçons peuvent être comme ça. Ils peuvent te voir pendant des années et finalement te remarquer d'un seul coup."

Daria était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle vit Jamie regarder subrepticement par-dessus son épaule dans sa direction, puis regarder autre part rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait remarqué. "Oh mon Dieu, tu as raison!"

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit la conversation. Hélène répondit.

"Allô... Oui, il y a une Daria Morgendorffer ici... Un moment..." 

Hélène lui tendit le téléphone sans fil.

"Oui, c'est Daria... Oui."

Il y eut un long silence. Les yeux de Daria s'écarquillèrent, puis elle s'affaissa dans sa chaise tandis que toute capacité à rester droite l'abandonnait, et que la couleur disparaissait de son visage.

La voix de Daria n'était plus qu'un chuchotement rauque : "Merci d'avoir appelé", et elle raccrocha.

Hélène n'avait jamais vu une telle réaction chez sa fille. Ça avait l'air encore pire que lorsque Daria était revenue à la maison après avoir embrassé Tom pour la première fois.

"Daria, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Daria ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. En laissant l'air lentement sortir, elle dit d'une voix prudemment mesurée et contrôlée : "Maman, s'il te plaît, va distraire Quinn et les garçons pendant que je monte dans ma chambre. Rejoins-moi dans quelques minutes."

Hélène acquiesça silencieusement et marcha jusqu'au salon. "On dirait que vous avez eu une journée chargée, Quinn. Comment allez-vous les garçons?"

Prudemment et sans bruit, Daria longea le mur pour atteindre l'escalier tandis que sa mère discutait avec les garçons. Quinn se rendit compte de la tactique de distraction de sa mère et, l'air concerné, elle observa du coin des yeux Daria qui montait les escaliers. Il fallait qu'elle fasse sortir les garçons de la maison le plus vite possible.

"Je viens juste d'avoir une idée. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un bon yaourt glacé après avoir passé tout ce temps dehors au soleil? Je vous invite." 

"Super." ... "Tu es tellement attentionnée."... "C'est moi qui conduis." 

Quinn se leva de son siège et commença à aller vers la porte d'entrée. Les trois garçons, aussi sec, se dirigèrent eux aussi vers la porte en passant devant elle. Jamie resta un peu en arrière et remarqua que Daria n'était plus dans la cuisine. Pendant que les garçons étaient en train de marcher en regardant de l'autre côté, Quinn regarda sa mère et désigna le premier étage des yeux.

"Je serai de retour dans à peu près une heure." Elle prit son sac à main et suivit les garçons dehors.

* * *

Hélène ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre après avoir frappé doucement. Daria était assise sur son lit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Hélène s'assit à côté d'elle, et posa sa main sur le poignet de Daria.

"Prends-ton temps. Je vais attendre que tu sois prête à parler."

Daria déglutit et dit doucement : "Mme Blaine est morte. Elle a eu une attaque."

La voix d'Hélène était douce et compatissante. "Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour te soulager instantanément. Perdre quelqu'un à qui l'on tient est trop douloureux pour que de simples mots puissent apporter de l'aide. Cependant, si tu le veux, je vais rester ici avec toi." 

Daria la regarda et acquiesça. Elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre l'épaule de sa mère. Hélène posa son bras autour de sa fille et l'attira un peu plus près.

* * *

Daria arriva seule aux funérailles. Peu de personnes y assistaient. Elle portait une robe noire qui tombait au-dessus de ses bottes fraîchement cirées. Exceptionnellement, elle avait un sac à main, qui masquait partiellement un classeur noir. Il y avait là plusieurs pensionnaires et des membres du personnel de la maison de retraite. Daria reconnut un homme chauve dans la soixantaine qui était le dernier fils en vie de Mme Blaine. Elle vit une femme rousse de trente ans et un homme replet d'environ quarante ans avec des cheveux gris et pensa reconnaître les petits-enfants. Les autres la remarquèrent à peine tandis qu'elle s'approchait du cercueil. Elle ressentit une grande tristesse en voyant l'apparence irréelle de Mme Blaine.

Elle se pencha en avant et murmura : "Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu la chance de vous écrire. Mais je vous ai apporté quelque chose."

Daria regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un faisait attention à elle. Elle ne vit personne, alors elle sortit le classeur de sous son sac et le glissa dans le cercueil, hors de vue. "Voici toutes mes histoires de Mélody Power. C'est pour vous, pour que vous puissiez avoir quelque chose à lire si vous en avez besoin." 

Gardant le contrôle de ses émotions, elle vit un siège à côté d'elle et s'y installa pour se perdre dans des contemplations personnelles.

La cérémonie fut courte, et n'évoqua aucune religion. Le fils de Mme Blaine, Len, dit un bref éloge, racontant sa vie de fille de famille fortunée, étudiante, professeur, épouse et mère. Il dit comment elle avait perdu son mari et un de ses fils. Il finit en mentionnant son séjour à la maison de retraite Les Jours Meilleurs, et les visites d'une jeune femme dont Mme Blaine disait qu'elle était une voix vivante et rafraîchissante.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daria était perdue dans ses pensées, et elle ne vit pas Len s'asseoir dans la chaise située juste en face d'elle, et se retourner pour lui parler.

"Excusez-moi. Vous êtes Daria?"

Légèrement surprise, elle se tourna vers Len. "Oui."

"Vos visites étaient très importantes pour ma mère. Elle avait refusé de quitter Lawndale pour venir vivre plus près de moi ou de mes enfants en Oregon. Après soixante ans, je suppose qu'on finit par s'attacher à un endroit. Nous n'avions donc que rarement l'occasion de venir lui rendre visite. Je ne suis pas en train d'excuser la rareté de nos visites. Je dis seulement à quel point j'apprécie les vôtres." 

"Elle m'avait dit où vous viviez, et qu'elle ne supportait pas cet endroit. Elle ne vous en a jamais voulu de ne venir que rarement. Votre maman était toujours heureuse quand vous veniez la voir. Elle était restée là où elle était heureuse ; je ne pense pas que nous puissions en demander plus pour nous même."

"Ma mère n'aurait jamais été heureuse en Oregon. Je suis content que vous ayez été ici pour elle."

"Je suis contente de l'avoir connue."

Len lui tapota le bras et se leva. "Vous êtes la bienvenue si vous voulez monter avec nous en voiture."

Daria se tortilla sur son siège l'air embarrassée. "Merci de votre offre. J'ai besoin d'être seule maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas."

Len remarqua le léger craquement dans sa voix. "Je comprends." Il se leva silencieusement et rejoignit les autres membres de la famille près du cercueil. Quand Len remarqua qu'un des porteurs tendait la main vers le classeur partiellement caché dans le cercueil, il arrêta doucement sa main et fit non de la tête.

Daria resta assise, silencieuse et immobile jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti. Doucement, elle laissa retomber son contrôle et s'autorisa à pleurer.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants, Daria passa son temps à préparer son départ. Elle était à son bureau, en train de remplir des formulaires de changement d'adresse avec celle de la chambre que Raft lui avait assignée la semaine précédente, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Daria descendit ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait un homme bien habillé avec un costume noir et une cravate bleu foncé. À côté de lui se trouvait une vieille malle de voyage posée sur un chariot rouge. L'homme regarda un bloc note et demanda : "Bonjour. Êtes-vous Mlle Daria Morgendorffer?"

Daria répondit avec prudence : "Oui, c'est moi."

"Je suis Ellis Baker. Mme Theresa Blaine vous a légué ceci dans son testament. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît me présenter une pièce d'identité avec photo?"

Daria regarda M. Baker l'air confus. "Un moment." Elle referma la porte et marcha jusqu'au salon pour prendre son portefeuille. Elle l'ouvrit pour prendre son permis de conduire tout en retournant vers la porte.

Après avoir vu le permis de conduire, M. Baker tendit à Daria le bloc note. "Signez ici s'il vous plaît, pour confirmer que le legs vous a été remis en main propre."

Après que Daria eut signé, M. Baker lui tendit une enveloppe. "Cette lettre va avec le legs. Voulez-vous que je l'apporte à l'intérieur?" Il désigna la malle de la main.

"Oh." Daria s'écarta et fit signe à l'homme d'entrer.

Il fit rouler la malle jusqu'au salon et la déposa délicatement. Après l'avoir retiré du chariot, il renversa la malle pour la remettre dans le bon sens.

"Bonne journée." Sur ces mots, il sortit silencieusement de la maison.

Daria vit que son nom était inscrit à l'encre sur l'enveloppe. Mme Blaine utilisait toujours un stylo plume quand elle le pouvait. Elle avait probablement écrit avec celui qu'elle avait donné à Daria la semaine précédente. Avec un mélange de tristesse et de curiosité, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

_Octobre 1998_

Chère Daria,

Après avoir écouté vos charmantes histoires toutes les semaines depuis un an, j'ai réalisé que c'était vous qui apprécieriez le plus ce cadeau. Je tiens un journal intime depuis que j'ai douze ans, en voici tous les volumes. Je vous donne l'histoire de ma vie parce que vous avez été assez attentionnée pour partager votre fantaisie avec moi. Peut-être que ces mots vous donneront un aperçu de ce qu'était la vie pendant une bonne partie de ce siècle. Peut-être qu'ils vous donneront un aperçu de vous-même si vous y retrouvez quelque chose de familier. Je sais que vous en prendrez bien soin.

Theresa Blaine 

Daria déposa doucement la lettre sur la table basse. Elle s'agenouilla devant la malle et ouvrit le loquet.

"Votre journal intime. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter autant de confiance?"

Elle ouvrit lentement le couvercle et regarda à l'intérieur. De nombreux carnets de tailles et de couleurs différentes remplissaient la malle. Sur chacun d'entre eux était écrite l'année à laquelle il correspondait, ce qui rappela à Daria la façon dont elle-même annotait les cahiers de son journal intime. En les examinant, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient rangés dans l'ordre, du premier datant de 1923, au plus récent de 1999. Elle prit le dernier volume et tourna les pages jusqu'à la dernière entrée.

_13 Août 1999_

Daria a apprécié mon cadeau aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'elle en fera bon usage. Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de la revoir avant les vacances de Thanksgiving. J'ai été gâtée avec sa gentillesse et elle va énormément me manquer. Ce sera intéressant de voir ce qu'elle va écrire à propos de l'université. J'attends ça avec impatience. 

* * *

Daria ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec son pied et entra, les bras chargés avec des cartons et des sacs en plastique. Derrière elle, Jane la suivait avec un fardeau semblable. La chambre était très différente de d'habitude. Les bibliothèques vides avaient l'air lugubre. L'habituel morceau de fromage et les répliques d'os n'étaient visibles nulle part. L'ordinateur était rangé dans sa boîte à côté du bureau. Le poster de Kafka n'était plus sur le mur, tout comme le poster des ossements à moitié exhumés. Alignées le long d'un mur se trouvaient quelques boîtes, sur lesquelles on avait écrit "Raft" ainsi qu'une description de leur contenu. La malle de voyage était rangée le long du mur à côté du placard. Les bagages de Daria étaient presque terminés et la pièce paraissait avoir perdu son âme.

Jane fut prise un peu au dépourvu. Son amie allait bientôt s'en aller et elle en avait la preuve devant les yeux. Ne voulant pas y penser, elle décida qu'il était temps de taquiner Daria avec leurs achats.

"Laisse moi deviner. C'est la plus grande débauche de shopping que tu aies faite de ta vie." 

"Sans rire, je n'avais pas réalisé que je prendrais autant de trucs."

"Voilà, j'en ai la preuve. Tu es une fille matérielle."

"Jane, pour ce seul commentaire, j'espère que tu auras des enfants aussi abominables que toi."

Jane recula, se protégeant de Daria avec les paquets qu'elle tenait dans les bras. "Ok. Plus de commentaires sur Celle Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom." 

Daria jeta un coup d'œil à Jane, puis inspecta le butin qui se trouvait devant elle. Un petit micro-onde, un assortiment de casseroles, quelques couverts, des serviettes, des draps et des couvertures, et des objets auxquels on ne pense pas forcément mais dont elle aurait besoin pour faire un peu de ménage dans sa chambre. "Et si on mettait directement les sacs dans les cartons? Je n'ai pas besoin de voir toutes ces choses avant d'arriver dans ma chambre, alors pourquoi faudrait-il les sortir des sacs juste pour les remettre dans une boîte?" 

"Ça m'a l'air d'être un plan, ou alors de la flemme pure et simple."

"La plupart des grands plans et des inventions proviennent du désir de voir les choses se faire avec le moins d'efforts possible. En d'autres mots, la flemme."

"La Logique de la Léthargie. J'aime ça."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." 

Jane avança jusqu'à la malle. Un petit cadenas avait été attaché à la poignée. 

"Alors c'est ça."

Daria leva les yeux vers Jane, debout à côté de la malle. "C'est le journal intime de Mme Blaine. Soixante-seize ans de la vie d'une personne, rapportés en détail."

"Et enfermés à clé. Avant que tu ne t'énerves, je ne vais pas te demander de me le montrer."

"Tant mieux. Si je laissais quelqu'un le lire, ce serait comme si je laissais quelqu'un lire le mien."

"Et nous savons à quel point c'est susceptible d'arriver."

"J'en ai lu une partie. Elle voulait que je le fasse, mais j'ai un peu l'impression d'être une voyeuse qui regarde par une fenêtre." 

"Bon, je pense qu'on peut dire que tu ne te connecteras plus sur aucune webcam."

"Une fois, c'est de la curiosité, deux fois, c'est de la perversion. Puisque la seule webcam que j'aie jamais été voir est la tienne, je ne suis pas encore une perverse."

"C'est ça! Je t'ai bien vue observer les gens pour avoir des idées pour tes histoires. Tu ne peux pas résister."

"Mais c'est pour regarder les gens dans des situations intéressantes, contrairement à une webcam."

"Je pense que certaines d'entre elles pourraient être considérées comme intéressantes."

"Ça ne m'intéresse pas d'écrire ce genre de choses." 

"Enfin, tu n'es pas assez désespérée", dit Jane en souriant.

"Jane, je commencerai à écrire des choses comme ça à peu près au moment où tu m'auras convaincue de poser nue."

"C'est un défi?"

"Réfléchis un peu. Tu as déjà fait remarquer que tu avais pu observer six signes de l'apocalypse cet été, tu veux voir le septième?"

"Tu m'agaces avec ta logique." 

Daria sourit à sa victoire verbale.

"Sérieusement, tu vas en lire plus?"

"Plus tard. Lire la description de tant d'événements historiques du point de vue de quelqu'un qui a écrit à la même époque, ça doit être intéressant. Presque comme si j'avais une machine à remonter le temps."

"Hé, je pourrais peindre la malle pour qu'elle ressemble à une Police Box comme dans Docteur Who."

"Non!" 

"T'es pas marrante."

"Rappelle-toi, je ne fais jamais rien de marrant."

"Ouais, c'est ça. Je demanderai à Will ce qu'il en pense."

"Tu m'as eue. Je fais des choses marrantes uniquement sur consigne spéciale." Daria sourit en se rappelant leur voyage à la plage quelques semaines auparavant.

"Revenons au journal intime, s'il te plaît."

Regardant la malle encore une fois, Daria répondit : "Je pense qu'elle me l'a donné parce que j'étais suffisamment proche d'elle pour l'apprécier, mais pas assez proche pour pouvoir causer des problèmes avec les choses que je vais y lire." 

"Autrement dit, quelqu'un qui pourrait le lire sans être choqué par son opinion de la grand-tante Matilda." 

"Exactement."

"Tout en étant quelqu'un qui pourrait garder une confidence."

"Je pense."

"Je sais."

"J'imagine que tu sais. Merci de m'aider avec tout ça." Daria s'assit au bord de son lit, prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision. "Je laisse la télé allumée sur le câble pour l'instant. Qu'est ce que tu dirais de commander une pizza avec des frites au fromage et de se poser pour une dernière nuit de spectacle intelligent?" 

Jane s'assit à côté d'elle et se laissa tomber en arrière. "Oui, ça me semble être un bon plan." Elle attrapa le téléphone sans fil et composa le numéro de Pizza Prince.

La télévision clignota et prit vie avec l'immuable logo en oeil de bœuf. "Ils se rassemblent pour passer du bon temps, et finissent écrabouillés sur votre pare brise! Les orgies des insectes volants envahissent nos autoroutes, bientôt dans _Triste Monde Tragique._"

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut agité d'un mélange d'activités en tous sens. Hélène insista pour prendre un petit déjeuner à base de pancakes maison avant de partir, petit déjeuner qui prit deux fois plus de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu pour être préparé en raison des appels téléphoniques persistants d'Éric.

"D'accord, Éric... Il faut que j'y aille... Oui, il le faut vraiment... On en parlera lundi... Au revoir."

Hélène posa le téléphone sur la table. "Parfois cet homme est aussi incapable qu'un bébé."

Jake, Quinn et Daria étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine comme n'importe quel autre matin, chacun absorbé dans sa propre lecture. Par nostalgie, Daria s'était habillée avec la jupe noire et la veste verte de ses jours de lycée. D'une certaine façon, arriver à l'université vêtue de la même façon semblait approprié. En entendant sa mère poser son téléphone portable à côté d'elle, Daria leva la tête pour la voir retourner dans la cuisine. Sa main glissa vers l'offensant appareil de communication et appuya sur un bouton pour l'éteindre. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, elle posa son journal par-dessus le téléphone, se dirigea vers la cuisine en débranchant rapidement au passage la fiche de la base du téléphone sans fil. Nonchalamment, elle continua vers la cuisine.

"Au moins, tu n'as pas à changer ses couches."

Hélène se crispa un peu à cette idée. "Oh. C'est vrai."

"Tu veux de l'aide avec le petit déjeuner?"

"Je veux bien."

"Puisque je vais partir pour l'université, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour apprendre à faire la cuisine."

Hélène eut un petit sourire.

Daria tendit la main vers la petite télévision. "Ça te dérange si j'allume pour voir quelle météo on aura pendant le trajet en voiture?" _Ça devrait faire assez de bruit pour cacher le bruit du téléphone d'en haut_, se dit-elle.

Daria vint se placer à côté d'Hélène. "OK, par où on commence?"

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, le chargement pourtant bien planifié de la voiture se transforma rapidement en chaos. Peu après la reprise des activités, après le petit déjeuner, le stratagème de Daria avec les téléphones avait été découvert.

"Maman! Papa! Comment ça, je ne peux prendre qu'une seule valise?" hurla Quinn depuis sa chambre. Elle regarda le paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau niché dans un coin de sa valise. _Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour prendre suffisamment de vêtements pour être jolie sur un campus et emporter en même temps le cadeau de Daria?_ Quinn pensa à quel point elle s'entendait bien avec Daria à présent, après de longues années de rivalité. Son humour incisif et ses commentaires allaient lui manquer. Mais ce qu'elle allait le plus regretter, c'était les petits coups de coude et les grands coups de pieds au derrière avec lesquels Daria motivait Quinn pour qu'elle se débrouille toute seule. Daria avait encore des problèmes pour montrer ouvertement ses sentiments. Pourtant Quinn savait que les conseils apparemment sans émotion de sa sœur montraient en fait combien elle tenait à elle. Malgré toutes les années où elle avait appelé Daria sa "cousine", Quinn n'avait plus vraiment hâte de passer un an en tant qu'enfant unique. Le fait d'avoir toute l'attention de ses parents l'inquiétait. Quinn savait que Daria ne serait séparée d'elle que par un coup de téléphone ou un e-mail. Elle espérait que ce serait suffisant. Quinn se força à faire attention à la crise actuelle : emporter assez de vêtements dans une seule valise. Elle retira deux paires de jeans et quelques T-shirts de ses bagages. En s'asseyant sur son lit, frustrée, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil éclatant lui rappela la chaleur de l'été et elle s'écria : "Les vêtements légers prennent moins de place!" Avec une nouvelle vigueur, elle commença à entasser des chemises légères et des shorts dans la valise. "Les garçons vont vraiment me trouver mignonne avec ça."

* * *

Jake cria de frustration tendis qu'il essayait d'organiser les paquets de Daria à l'arrière de la voiture. "Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas faire des boîtes et des valises de taille standard?" Jake était debout devant le coffre ouvert du véhicule, face à un amas confus de cartons et de bagages de formes diverses. Il continua à essayer de tout faire rentrer, et pensa que toutes ces boîtes étaient comme une métaphore de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais paru capable de faire correctement tenir dans sa vie toutes les choses qui étaient importantes pour lui. La vie avait toujours l'air d'être un amoncellement frustrant de précautions et de responsabilités. Essayer de tout maintenir ensemble avait utilisé pratiquement tout son temps. Il ne lui en restait que trop peu pour apprécier les choses et les gens qu'il s'efforçait de garder proches de lui. Et maintenant, il était en train d'aider à s'en aller une des personnes qui lui étaient les plus précieuses. Il se souvint de sa transition vers l'université et ne se fit aucune illusion. Il avait vu le regard dans ses yeux et savait qu'elle ne reviendrait que pour leur rendre visite, et qu'elle n'habiterait plus sous ce toit. La pensée qu'il aurait désormais moins de responsabilités avec lesquelles jongler ne le réconforta pas du tout. Son seul réconfort à ce sujet était de penser à la façon dont elle allait éclore et grandir dans les prochaines années. Se focalisant sur cette idée, il rampa dans la voiture pour continuer le rangement.

* * *

Hélène tenait une liste dans ses mains et elle faisait la navette entre Jake près de la voiture, Quinn qui se préparait dans sa chambre, et Daria qui descendait ses possessions au rez-de-chaussée. Elle coinça son téléphone portable entre son oreille et son épaule gauche.

"Éric, il va falloir que vous trouviez quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de ça ce week-end... Parce que je serai à Boston... Nous emmenons Daria à l'université... Non, je ne peux pas repousser la date de départ... Je vous parlerai plus tard... Au revoir." 

"Je déteste cet homme." Hélène remit le téléphone dans sa poche, l'air maussade, et regarda à nouveau la liste. Elle évalua la situation. Elle avait chargé les bagages de Jake et les siens, donc elle savait que ça avait été fait. Quinn hurlait à propos de son unique valise. Jake était un peu paumé en train d'essayer de charger la voiture. Daria, encore une fois, prouvait qu'elle était l'œil calme de la tempête. Calmement, efficacement, elle descendait ses boîtes comme si rien d'inhabituel ne se produisait. Hélène s'assit sur le canapé et observa sa fille. Elle pensa à quel point sa fille aînée était une énigme. Une façade dure, presque froide, protégeait une âme parfois aussi fragile que du cristal. Cette façade pouvait paraître indifférente, alors même que la jeune femme à l'intérieur était extrêmement attentionnée, et capable de grands efforts pour aider un ami. Hélène voyait quelqu'un de très confiant sur son intellect, mais timide à propos d'elle-même et de la façon dont les autres la voyaient. Daria se dirigeait vers une vie correspondant à ses propres conditions. Elle y faisait face avec une combinaison unique de forces et de faiblesses. Hélène soupira, elle ne la guiderait plus désormais. Elle se trouvait en train de faire face à ce changement avec son propre mélange de confiance et d'inquiétude.

* * *

Tard dans la matinée, tout avait été transféré dans la voiture à part la dernière valise de Daria, qui contenait quelques vêtements et objets dont elle aurait besoin immédiatement. Elle examina la chambre pour être sûre que tout avait été pris. Satisfaite, elle alla jusqu'à un des murs capitonnés où quelques objets étaient empilés.

"Encore une dernière chose à faire."

Daria utilisa des pinces pour retirer avec précaution deux clous de tapissiers du mur, et les déposa dans une tasse. Elle plaça une plaque carrée de contre-plaqué contre le mur, et en utilisant un couteau, elle découpa le tissu tout autour, puis l'arracha minutieusement du mur avec son capitonnage. Elle posa le morceau de tapisserie sur le contre-plaqué et y agrafa les coins. Elle rajouta les clous de tapissier dans le capitonnage avec un petit marteau pour recréer l'aspect et la texture originels. Avec révérence, elle plaça le tout dans sa valise et la referma. Elle la ramassa et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle se retourna et regarda autour d'elle une dernière fois. À part les étagères vides et le lit sans draps, la pièce avait le même aspect que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue : les murs capitonnés gris, les barreaux à la fenêtre, la télévision fixée dans un coin du plafond, et la rampe près de la porte. C'était un endroit que beaucoup trouvaient froid et sévère. Cette pièce avait vraiment été sa maison, elle l'avait réconfortée et abritée comme aucune autre de ses chambres ne l'avait jamais fait. La prochaine fois qu'elle regarderait par cette porte, tout ceci aurait disparu.

"Tu vas me manquer, ma vieille amie."

Daria baissa la tête, se retourna lentement, et marcha jusqu'aux escaliers.

* * *

La voiture rouge s'avança dans l'allée d'une maison de Howard Drive un peu après midi. Une jeune femme vêtue de vert et de noir en descendit par une des portes arrière et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Avant même qu'elle ne l'ait atteinte, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme en rouge et noir et un homme dans la vingtaine avec un jean déchiré et un T-shirt kaki provenant des surplus de l'armée. Les trois personnes parlèrent pendant quelques minutes. La jeune femme en vert serra l'homme dans ses bras un moment. Elle le relâcha en gardant ses mains dans les siennes et dit encore quelques mots. Elle se retourna vers la jeune femme en rouge et la serra dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps. En même temps, elles continuaient à se parler. Finalement, elles se séparèrent et dirent quelques derniers mots. La jeune femme en vert fit demi-tour et retourna à la voiture.

Au moment où Daria ouvrit la porte, Hélène se retourna et dit : "As-tu eu assez de temps?"

"Oui." La tristesse était claire dans sa voix.

Jake se retourna aussi. "Je sais que Jane va te manquer, mais ce n'est que pour quelques mois, et ensuite vous serez toutes les deux à Boston."

"Je sais. Il va juste falloir que je passe ces quelques mois." 

Quinn sourit à sa sœur. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?"

"Ce sont des mots dits en privé. Je préfère que ça reste comme ça." 

Quinn hocha la tête. "Je comprends."

Daria regarda par la fenêtre et vit disparaître les silhouettes de Trent et Jane. Tandis que la voiture traversait la ville, Daria observa le paysage familier qui défilait.

Elle sortit le stylo-plume de sa boîte et se mit à écrire dans son journal intime :

J'ai vécu beaucoup plus longtemps à Highland qu'à Lawndale, mais cette ville ne m'a jamais manquée. Je ne suis ici que depuis un peu moins de trois ans, et je vais regretter de ne plus pouvoir dire que cette ville est chez moi. Je me demande ce que ça fera de revenir ici en tant qu'invitée, et non plus en tant que résidente. Avant de partir, j'ai fixé un morceau du capitonnage des murs de ma chambre sur du contre-plaqué, pour l'emporter avec moi. Je crois que ça passera mieux que si j'avais à nouveau pris la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

Le soleil brille, éblouissant, au-dessus des lieux qui me sont devenus si familiers. Les maisons et les arbres de Howard Drive et Glen Oak suscitent en moi une vague de chaleur. Combien de fois suis-je passée devant? Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, je ne ressens rien au moment où nous passons devant le lycée. Voilà Pizza Prince, restaurateur de nos esprits. Ils ont intérêt à avoir de bonnes pizzerias à Raft. Le centre commercial. Je le reconnais à peine. L'idée qu'il va manquer à Quinn à la même époque l'année prochaine me traverse l'esprit. Nous approchons de la route nationale, et mon séjour à Lawndale arrive à sa fin.

Je me suis fait de vrais amis ici ; ça signifiera toujours beaucoup pour moi. Des amis qui ont fait de moi une personne meilleure. Je ne suis plus une paria désormais. Mais ces amis vont s'éparpiller au loin tout comme moi. Dans quelques mois, il n'en restera plus qu'un seul dans cette ville. Une autre va me rejoindre à Boston. Il y en a une qui est avec moi maintenant. J'ai la vie entière de Mme Blaine à explorer au moment même ou je commence à explorer la mienne. Quel cadeau merveilleux! Cette ville avait quelque chose à m'offrir, finalement.

Il est temps de commencer une nouvelle étape de ma vie. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi riche que mon séjour ici.

Daria regarda les faubourgs de Lawndale disparaître dans le lointain tandis que la voiture s'engageait sur la rampe d'accès de la nationale et commençait à s'élancer vers Boston.

* * *

Merci à Kristen Bealer et Robert Nowell pour la relecture et les corrections. 


End file.
